


Acte 3 - Terminus

by Zorai



Series: Ojamajo Doremi - la quête principale [3]
Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: Angst, Coma, Conspiracy, Crying, Darkest Moment of the Whole Series, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Final Battle, Fire, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Growth, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Loneliness, Loss of Powers, Loss of hope, Love Confessions, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Running Away, Silent Treatment, Transformation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorai/pseuds/Zorai
Summary: Dorémi a tout perdu. Ses amies, ses pouvoirs, la confiance de ses parents et de son institutrice... Se sentant de trop chez elle, elle décide de fuguer. Mais il y a un problème : Dorémi grandit anormalement vite depuis le début de la journée. Alors qu'une bonne partie de l'entourage de Dorémi finit par constater sa disparition et se mettre à sa recherche, le groupe d'apprenties est sur le point de découvrir la véritable nature d'Alexandre, ainsi que le gigantesque complot auxquelles elles ont été mêlées, ce qui pourrait changer leur vision de la magie à jamais...





	1. La fin du monde

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION : 'Ojamajo Doremi' (ou 'Magical Dorémi') ne m'appartient en aucun cas. Les lieux, personnages et autres événements sont la propriété de Toei Animation et Bandai.
> 
> Ceci est une interprétation alternative de "Ojamajo Doremi". De ce fait, certaines séquences pourraient être identique à celles que certains d'entre vous ont vu dans l'anime. A noter aussi que les noms japonais sont utilisés à la place des noms français.
> 
> Par souci de compréhension, lisez d'abord les deux actes précédents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après son horrible soirée, Dorémi fait un cauchemar...

\- Dorémi ! Hurle quelqu'un. Dorémi !! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

C'est la voix de Pop, qui est entrée dans la chambre de Dorémi complètement paniquée. Dorémi émerge lentement.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi, bon sang !

\- Pop, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Oh mon dieu... Dorémi, il y a eu un tremblement de terre !

Dorémi bondit de son lit.

\- Quoi ? Et... Il, il y a des morts ?

\- Non ! Mais, il y a d'énormes dégâts ! Et y a des gens qui sont en train de courir dans la rue ! Viens voir !

Pop entraîne rapidement Dorémi, pieds nus et encore en pyjama, à l’extérieur. Et en effet, dehors, c'est le chaos total. Des crevasses se sont formées depuis longtemps à travers le sol, plusieurs sirènes retentissent, et des centaines de personnes courent partout dans tout les sens de la rue, criant, paniquant, pleurant, pillant tout ce qu'ils peuvent, alors que tous les services d'ordres implorent les habitants de la ville de garder leur calme.

\- Où sont Papa et Maman ? S'inquiète Dorémi.

\- Ils sont déjà partis depuis longtemps ! Répond Pop. Allez, viens !

\- Mais... Il nous ont abandonnées ???

\- Rien à faire ! Allez, il faut s'en aller d'ici ! Et en vitesse !

Les deux sœurs doivent maintenant trouver le chemin le plus court et le plus rapide pour s'enfuir. Mais les mouvements de foules incessants les empêche d'avancer comme il faudra.

\- Oh, Pop... Les gens deviennent fous autour de nous ! C'est comme si c'était la fin du monde !

\- On est en black-out depuis une heure !

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a plus d’électricité, que les réseaux de téléphones sont saturés, les lignes de train coupées, et que l'autoroute est complètement obstruée de Chiba jusqu'à l'entrée de Tokyo ! On va essayer de s'échapper en prenant un des bus d'exfiltration ! Mais je te préviens : ils sont tous bondés !

Dorémi est terrorisée. En fait, elle a tellement peur qu'elle en a envie de pleurer. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait jamais vu un tel événement se produire, même si les tremblements de terre sont très fréquents au Japon. Maintenant, elle ne pense plus qu'à partir le plus loin possible de Misora, pour sauver sa peau et celle de sa petite sœur. Mais quelque chose lui traverse l'esprit...

\- Mes amies... Qu'est ce qu'elles sont devenues ?

\- Tu n'as plus d'amies.

\- Comment ça ? Pop ! Dis-moi où sont mes amies ! Où est Onpu ? Où est passée Aiko ? Et Hazuki, elle est où ?

Pop se retourne sur Dorémi avec un air furieux.

\- Hazuki est morte, Dorémi ! Elle a succombé aux blessures que tu lui a infligées !

\- Quoi ? Mais... Ça voudrait dire que... Que je l'ai tuée ?

Dorémi est soudainement distraite par un bruit de bris de verre provenant d'une épicerie toute proche; il s'agit d'un homme qui a profité de la panne générale pour emporter tout le stock de nourriture et de boissons. Mais lorsque Dorémi se retourne vers Pop, celle-ci a disparu. Elle se met à la chercher à travers la foule massive.

\- Pop ! Pop !!!

Dorémi passe quelques secondes à chercher Pop. Soudain, une nouvelle secousse se fait sentir, semblant prendre sa source pile à l'endroit où Dorémi se trouve. Et quelques secondes plus tard, la pâtisserie Maho, à côté de laquelle Dorémi se trouve, explose, et un gigantesque monstre à la gueule déformée par la colère, apparaît. En fait, il s'agit de Majorika. Les gens autour de Dorémi se mettent à courir, alors que le monstre s'approche d'elle. Dorémi est clouée sur place sous l'effet de la terreur.

\- Alors, Dorémi ? Dit le monstre. Tu te rappelles de moi ? La dame qui t'a sauvée la vie le mois dernier ? Et que tu as lâchement trahie il y a quelques heures ?

Dorémi se met à courir. Le monstre la suit malgré tout. Dorémi n'a jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, et elle a l'impression que son cœur va sortir de sa poitrine. Elle essaye désespérément d'échapper au monstre. Malheureusement, un nouveau tremblement de terre bien plus violent se produit, causé par les coups de Majorika. Plusieurs crevasses se forment dans le sol. Des bâtiments, des objets et des gens disparaissent dans le vide. Et bientôt, Dorémi est bloquée. Puis elle glisse, et s'accroche de justesse au bord de la falaise. Dorémi essaye d'appeler à l'aide, mais seuls sortent des cris de terreur, alors que Majorika s'approche dangereusement d'elle. Lorsque le monstre lève la main, Dorémi comprend que c'est fini pour elle.

\- Tu vas payer, petite peste... Tu vas payer très cher !!!

Majorika frappe le sol à trois reprises, causant un glissement de terrain à l'endroit où se tient Dorémi. Finalement, le morceau de sol se détache, et Dorémi commence à tomber en hurlant de terreur, avant de se retrouver dans un trou noir. Pendant sa chute, Dorémi traverse un long couloir noirci par l'obscurité, avec comme unique source de lumière des colonnes de néons jaunes. Elle voit ensuite des images de personnes qu'elle connaît, lui dire une phrase signifiant leur rejet total.

\- Tu seras un loser toute ta vie !

\- Le problème, c'est toi !

\- Tu n'es qu'une petite menteuse !

\- Tu es tout le temps dans mes pattes !!!

\- Tu vas te foutre de ma gueule encore longtemps ??

\- J'ai manqué mon entraînement pour trois fois rien !

\- J'en ai marre de toi ! Tu rends ma vie épouvantable ! Je ne veux plus être ton amie !

Dorémi a si peur qu'elle est à deux doigts de faire une crise.

\- Arrêtez ça !!! hurle-t-elle.

Mais rien n'y fait. Dorémi continue de tomber pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à se retrouver sous l'eau. Elle commence à sentir ses os se compresser douloureusement, mais avant qu'elle n'aie le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, elle s'évanouit à cause du choc lors de l’amerrissage... Lorsqu'elle reprend connaissance, elle réalise ce qu'il lui est entre-temps arrivé : elle s'est transformée en grenouille, comme Majorika mais avec les couettes de Dorémi ! Elle essaye de nager à la surface. Mais malgré qu'elle soit une plutôt bonne nageuse, cette fois, c'est comme si elle avait complètement perdu sa capacité à nager. Dorémi crie dans l'eau et respire de moins en moins : elle est en train de se noyer. Pire, elle a l'impression d'être aspirée dans cet océan sans fond, avant de voir toutes les personnes qu'elle connaît derrière un hublot. Il y a Hazuki, Aiko, sa sœur Pop, ses parents, son institutrice, ainsi que tous les autres élèves des deux classes de CM1 de l'école. Tous la regardent, l'air furieux, assis sur des strapontins. En fait, elle se trouve dans une capsule remplie d'eau, et va connaître une mort atroce par électrocution. Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander de l'aide, Dorémi reçoit un puissant et douloureux choc électrique de plusieurs ampères. Elle souffre le martyr, criant de toutes ses forces alors qu'aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Le supplice dure une dizaine de secondes jusqu'à ce que son petit corps n'en puisse plus. Lorsqu'elle sent son cœur s'arrêter, elle ouvre des yeux grands comme des prunes...

 


	2. La fugue de Dorémi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En se réveillant ce matin, Dorémi découvre que sa taille a augmenté à un rythme inquiétant en une nuit. Pire encore, sa mère ne lui adresse plus la parole... Abattue, Dorémi décide de s'enfuir. Aussitôt remarquée, ses amis se mettent à sa recherche...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient des notes explicatives à consulter en bas de page.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!! hurle Dorémi, persuadée d'avoir été brûlée vive.

Mais finalement,... rien de tel ne s'est passé. Dorémi se met brusquement en position assise sur son lit. Elle regarde autour d'elle, terrifiée, en respirant à grands coups. Elle place ensuite une main sur sa poitrine. Son cœur bat toujours. Puis, elle tâte chaque partie de son corps et de son visage, pour voir si elle est toujours elle-même. Tout est finalement à sa place d'origine... Ouf ! C'était un rêve.

La nuit n'a pas été facile pour Dorémi... Elle s'est réveillée plusieurs fois, et ce cauchemar a été suffisant pour lui arracher le peu de sommeil qu'il restait. Toutefois, son vieux lapin en peluche, Arthur, lui a tenu compagnie. Mais pas seulement...

\- Dis donc ? Demande-t-elle. C'est toi qui hurle comme une possédée ? Tu m'as réveillée.

\- Que... Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Se demande Dorémi.

\- Je me suis permise de dormir ici pour m'assurer que tu ne te fiches pas en l'air pendant la nuit... Ah, au fait, j'ai rangé ta chambre hier soir. La prochaine fois, c'est pas moi qui repasserai derrière toi pour ramasser tout ce que t'as cassé !

Dorémi s'étire en tendant ses bras bien derrière elle, et en laissant partir sa tête en arrière, puis se met debout. Elle constate que son pyjama, d'habitude très ample, lui semble beaucoup plus serré, et tente tant bien que mal de l'ajuster, en tirant vers le bas pour cacher son ventre.

\- Ça m'allait comme un gant, hier ! Se plaint-elle. Ça n'a quand même pas pu rétrécir au lavage...

Pop regarde sa sœur avec de grands yeux.

\- Non... Je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui a grandi ! Répond Pop. Comparé à hier soir, t'as l'air... plus élancée !

Dorémi a d'abord du mal à croire sa sœur. Mais lorsqu'elle voit la distance qui sépare sa vue de ses pieds, elle a un doute.

\- Ouais, maintenant que tu le dis...

\- Viens... Il y a un mètre en papier et un pèse-personne dans ma chambre.

Dorémi suit sa sœur, mais ne comprend toujours pas. Elle ne sait pas déterminer si elle a réellement eu une crise de croissance cette nuit, car elle se sent toujours être la même fille d'1 mètre 31, malgré son pyjama qui ne lui va quasiment plus. Dorémi rentre dans la chambre de Pop.

\- Bon... Commence par te peser.

Dorémi monte sur le pèse-personne de Pop, puis attends les résultats de la machine... 40 kilos, soit 6 de plus que la normale...

\- J'ai pris six kilos... se lamente Dorémi en se touchant le ventre.

Maintenant, tu vas te mettre bien droite contre le mètre, en rentrant bien ton menton...

Dorémi suit les ordres de sa sœur. Pop utilise son escabeau pour se mettre à la hauteur de Dorémi, et trace un trait au marqueur rouge, pile au sommet de la tête de Dorémi.

\- C'est bon, tu peux te retirer.

Dorémi s'écarte du mètre. Pop ouvre des yeux grands comme des prunes en constatant que le trait qu'elle a tracé arrive bien au-dessus de la véritable taille de sa grande sœur.

\- Tu as atteint 1 mètre 43 !

\- 1 mètre 43 ? Mais... Je faisais douze centimètres de moins pas plus tard que la semaine dernière ! Qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivée... Je... Je suis déjà en train de commencer ma puberté ?

\- Si c'était le cas, tes seins se seraient mis à pousser.

\- Et puis... Comment j'ai fait pour grossir de six kilos ?

\- Non mais attends. Prendre douze centimètres et six kilos en une nuit ? Y'a quelque chose qui cloche chez toi, Dorémi.

Dorémi est effarée. Comment aurait-t-elle pu grandir et grossir aussi vite en l'espace d'une nuit ? Dorémi ne peut s'empêcher d'aller voir sa mère, qui est en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine.

\- Maman ! C'est très grave ! J'ai pris dix centimètres en une nuit !

Dorémi pensait vraiment que la nuit avait porté conseil à Haruka, et que cette dernière viendrait la rassurer aussitôt. Mais elle s'est trompée. Haruka n'a pas digéré les remarques blessantes de sa fille. Elle ne dit pas un mot, même pas un bonjour, à sa fille. Dorémi a beau insister, rien n'y fait. Haruka ne bronche pas. Pire, elle prend un plat de gaufres carbonisées, le jette sur la table, devant Dorémi, puis retourne devant la cuisinière sans dire un mot à sa fille. Ça a pour effet de mettre de nouveau Dorémi en colère. Elle se met à fixer sa petite sœur avec un regard perçant.

\- Tu m'as dis hier soir que ça irait mieux aujourd'hui ! Lui crie-t-elle.

\- Mais... Je ne pouvais pas prévoir ! Répond Pop.

Elle décide ensuite de quitter furieusement la salle à manger, monte les escaliers, et s'enferme dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Dorémi y a peut-être été un peu fort hier soir... Peu après, le téléphone commence à sonner. Mais Haruka ne répond pas. Et le téléphone sonne encore... Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre fois. Plusieurs fois. Finalement, Haruka en a tellement marre de l'entendre sonner qu'elle décide de le débrancher.

 

Bien que le samedi soit le jour de fermeture, Majorika a insisté pour que Aiko et Hazuki viennent préparer de nouveaux desserts à la pâtisserie. Mais sans Dorémi, ni Onpu, ça s'annonce difficile. Elles n'ont pas eu d'autres choix que de faire appel à deux amis, à savoir Masaru et Marina, qui ne sont ni doués en cuisine, ni capables de s'organiser comme les filles l'avaient fait jusque là. Ce matin, Aiko se dispute avec Majorika au sujet des événements de la veille.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as foutue dehors ? Vocifère Majorika.

\- Parce qu'elle est devenue beaucoup trop dangereuse ! Répond Aiko. Vous auriez vu ce qu'elle a fait à Hazuki hier soir ?

\- Mais je m'en moque ! On a déjà perdu Onpu, et Alexandre est toujours en congé de maladie ! Et maintenant, Dorémi ? On ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça !

\- Je suis désolée, Majorika, mais je ne tolérerais pas que qui que ce soit s'en prenne à l'un de nous, même au sein du groupe ! Et puis après tout, on a deux remplaçants grâce à Hazuki !

\- Pfff... Tu parles de remplaçants !

Dans la cuisine, Masaru essaye tant bien que mal de préparer un gâteau en suivant un livre de recettes, et Marina court d'un bout du restaurant à l'autre, le manque d'ingrédients et d'ustensiles commençant à se faire ressentir.

\- Oh... Allez ! S’énerve Masaru. Où sont les œufs ?

\- Je les trouves pas ! Répond Marina.

Hazuki, elle, est au téléphone depuis une demi-heure déjà, essayant désespérément de contacter la mère de Dorémi. Elle a déjà sonné dix fois, sans réponse. Et lorsqu'elle essaye une nouvelle fois de téléphoner, ça sonne occupé. La pauvre fille est complètement paniquée. Malgré l'agression de la veille, elle s'inquiète pour Dorémi, et elle est même persuadée qu'elle ne veut plus du tout lui parler. Majorika en a marre. Elle saute dans la cuisine, arrache le téléphone des mains de Hazuki, puis raccroche.

\- Laisse tomber, je te dis ! Crie-t-elle. Dorémi ne viendra pas !

Hazuki sent ensuite sa gorge se serrer et sa respiration devenir plus rapide et étroite. Son cœur s'accélére, et se met à battre si fort qu'elle peut sentir les pulsations dans son cou. Une douleur apparaît dans son ventre et tout son corps commence à s'engourdir, comme si... elle gelait sur place.

\- Je rêve ! Répète-t-elle.

Des larmes de frayeur commencent à couler de ses yeux. Toute tremblante et prise de vertiges, elle se tient sur la table en essayant de rester calme. Mais en vain. Hazuki décide aussitôt de prendre ses médicaments. Mais en essayant d'ouvrir son flacon, celui-ci lui glisse des mains, et tombe à terre, renversant son contenu sur le sol. C'en est trop pour Hazuki, qui se laisse aussi tomber à terre, et commence a émettre des cris étouffés mélangés à des pleurs. Masaru et Marina l'ont remarqué, et ces deux derniers se précipitent vers elle.

\- Hazuki, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demande Marina.

\- Je suis là, Hazuki ! Dis-moi ce que t'as ! Dit Masaru.

\- Mais... Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? Se demande Majorika, qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

\- T'as renversé ton flacon ?

Mais Hazuki ne sait plus parler correctement. Elle ne pense plus qu'à sa respiration qui devient de plus en plus difficile, sa blessure à la poitrine n'arrangeant rien. Elle lutte pour respirer à plein poumons, ouvrant grand la bouche pour chercher de l'air. Mais le très peu d'air qui vient lui fait mal aux côtes... Masaru et Marina l'assoient sur une chaise, et Masaru ne lâche plus la main de sa petite amie.

\- Aiko ! Aiko, viens vite !

Aiko accourt vers le reste du groupe.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demande-t-elle.

\- C'est Hazuki ! répond Masaru. Je crois qu'elle fait une nouvelle crise de panique !

\- Écoutez, je... Je lui ai juste dit que Dorémi ne venait pas !

\- Ça va pas, Hazuki ? Lui demande Aiko. Qu'est ce que tu as ?

\- Je... J'étouffe... se plaint Hazuki en sanglotant. J'ai mal aux poumons... Mon cœur bat beaucoup trop fort... Il... Il me faut de l'oxygène...

\- T'as tes médicaments ?

\- Elle a renversé son flacon par terre sans le faire exprès...

\- Oh, non...

\- Bon... On va t'emmener dans la chambre d'amis, Hazuki, répond Majorika. Essaye de te calmer d'ici là...

\- Je... J'y arrive pas...

Aiko, Marina et Masaru aident Hazuki à se relever de la chaise.

\- Appuie-toi sur moi, Hazuki... lui demande Masaru.

Et Hazuki est emmenée dans la chambre d'amis par ses trois amis, suivis par Majorika. Hazuki n'arrive toujours pas à respirer, et continue de pleurer et de haleter de façon incontrôlable, et le trajet jusqu'à la chambre d'amis lui semble extrêmement long. Finalement, le groupe arrive dans la chambre.

\- Marina, tu ouvres une fenêtre !

\- D'accord, Aiko !

Histoire de donner à Hazuki un peu d'oxygène, Marina ouvre toutes les fenêtres de la chambre, tandis que Masaru et Aiko allongent Hazuki dans le lit, sur le dos.

\- Ça s'arrange pas !

\- Bon... Il va falloir la soigner à l'ancienne... Masaru, essaye de la rassurer comme tu peux !

\- D'accord.

Masaru s'exécute aussitôt. Il prend la main de sa copine.

\- Courage, Hazuki... On va te soigner...

Mais pour que Hazuki se calme complètement, il y a encore une chose à faire...

\- Hazuki, regarde-moi bien...

Hazuki, toujours en pleine crise, tourne sa tête vers Aiko.

\- Tu sais ce que je fais quand je suis angoissée ? J'inspire par le nez... Et j'expire par la bouche. Fais comme moi...

Aiko se met à respirer comme tel. Hazuki la suit.

\- Tu remarques quelque chose, Hazuki ? Ta poitrine se gonfle quand tu respires, mais pas ton ventre. C'est parce que t'es angoissée, du coup, tu ne respires plus naturellement. Maintenant, tu vas placer une main sur ton ventre...

Hazuki s'efforce à suivre les conseils d'Aiko, malgré sa crise qui ne se calme pas.

\- Et maintenant, voilà ce que tu vas faire... Tu vas inspirer profondément par le nez, en faisant bien gonfler ton ventre... Tu vas ensuite garder l'air un instant, puis tout relâcher. Ta poitrine ne doit pas bouger. Vas-y.

Hazuki ferme les yeux, inspire profondément la bouche fermée, et son ventre se soulève lentement sous sa main, jusqu'à se remplir suffisamment d'oxygène. Elle garde l'air pendant cinq secondes. Enfin, elle expire par la bouche, jusqu'à ce que ses poumons soient vides.

\- C'est bien... Continue comme ça jusqu'à ce que ta crise soit complètement partie. Respire doucement, par le ventre...

Hazuki prend de nouveau une grande inspiration, toujours par le nez, et son ventre se gonfle une seconde fois. Puis elle expire. En continuant sur cette lancée, Hazuki commence petit à petit à se détendre. Deux bonnes minutes plus tard, ça y est. L'air est revenu. Hazuki respire à nouveau normalement. Elle ne pleure plus, mais elle est épuisée.

\- Bon... soupire Majorika. Hazuki, je pense qu'il faut que tu te reposes... Je vous ai trop fait travailler ces derniers temps... Aiko, Marina, on va essayer de terminer ce gâteau calmement tous les trois...

\- D'accord...

\- Masaru, tu t'occupes d'elle...

\- Pas de problème...

Aiko et Marina descendent donc en bas avec Majorika, afin de terminer le gâteau que Masaru avait commencé tout seul, et ferment la porte derrière eux. Hazuki et Masaru sont maintenant seuls dans la chambre d'amis.

\- Eh... Il faut toujours que tu te mettes dans tout tes états pour un rien, dit Masaru.

\- Si je pouvais y faire grand chose, crois-moi que je le ferais, répond Hazuki.

\- Tu sais... Tu devrais plutôt voir le bon côté des choses... Tes parents sont riches, tu es première de classe, t'as plein de talents comme le violon ou la danse, t'as plein d'amis,... et t'es la fille la plus gentille que je connaisse. Pourquoi t'es si stressée ?

Hazuki tourne sa tête vers Masaru, l'air dépitée.

\- Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive, Masaru... Je... J'ai été entraînée dans cette histoire contre mon gré...

\- Quelle histoire ?

\- Cette histoire de... de pâtisserie. Tout ça à cause de Dorémi... qui a fini par me lourder ! Pourtant... Je demande toujours si elle va bien !

Des larmes commencent à nouveau à couler des paupières de Hazuki.

\- T'en as marre, c'est ça ?

Hazuki n'arrive plus à terminer sa phrase. Maintenant, elle est de nouveau en train de pleurer. Masaru ne peut s'empêcher d'enlacer Hazuki en la voyant si déprimée. Une fois dans les bras de son petit ami, Hazuki finit par éclater en sanglots.

\- Trois semaines ! Crie-t-elle. Ça fait trois semaines que ça dure, ce calvaire !

\- C'est fini, Hazuki... Majorika va te laisser te reposer...

Finalement, après avoir été consolée, Hazuki finit par se recoucher, puis s'endort quelques minutes plus tard. Masaru décide alors de retourner en bas.

 

De son côté, Dorémi est toujours en colère. Il est maintenant 14 heures, et Dorémi n'a pas bougé de sa chambre. Elle est restée assise sur son lit à bouder, et a même manqué exprès le déjeuner. Elle n'a pas encore vue son père de la journée, et sa mère semble ne plus vouloir lui adresser la parole. Cette fois, c'est sur, Dorémi n'a plus personne sur qui compter. Elle n'allait pas s'ouvrir à Pop, puisque la connaissant, elle ne ferait qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Dorémi profite que Haruka est sortie faire des courses pour enfin sortir de sa chambre pour prendre sa douche, puis s'habiller. Pendant sa toilette, elle ne peut que constater qu'effectivement, comme l'a remarqué Pop ce matin-même, elle a bien grandi la nuit dernière. Elle a même l'impression que son corps s'allonge de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que la journée se passe. Plus inquiétant, Dorémi a commencé à éprouver une désagréable sensation de brûlure au niveau des jambes et des pieds, comme s'ils s’étaient mis à grandir... D'un autre côté, elle semble plus gagner en taille qu'en masse... Et lorsqu'elle enfile ses chaussons, la plante de ses pieds rentre, mais pas ses talons... Mais Dorémi refuse toujours d'y croire, et pense que ce n'est que son imagination qui lui joue des tours.

16 heures. Haruka n'est toujours pas revenue. Dorémi se persuade maintenant que ses parents ne veulent même plus s'occuper d'elle, à cause des événements de la veille. Elle prend donc une décision irrévocable : elle va quitter sa maison de Misora, et ce, définitivement. D'abord, elle prend un bout de papier et décide d'écrire une lettre d'excuse1 à ses parents, dans l'espoir qu'ils se souviennent encore d'elle.

 

_Cher Papa, Chère Maman,_

 

_J'ai foiré._

_Je sais que, depuis ma naissance, je ne fais que causer du tort à cette famille, ainsi qu'à mes amies et à mes profs. Et j'en suis profondément désolée. Comme auto-punition, j'ai décidé de prendre ma liberté, et par conséquent, de quitter cette maison et partir loin de Misora. Je ne mérite pas de vivre avec vous._

 

_Maman, si tu lis cette lettre, sache que je t'aimerais toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, et je te remercie de m'avoir quand même (un peu) éduquée. Après tout, je suis ta fille._

 

_Dorémi_

 

Puis elle plie la lettre. Ensuite, elle prend une valise, puis décide de la charger de quelques affaires. Elle met ensuite plusieurs objets de valeur dans son sac à dos, puis met ses tongs, malgré le temps glacial. Mais elle n'a pas le choix, car elle ne sait malheureusement plus mettre ses chaussures habituelles, puisque ses pieds ne tiennent plus dedans. Après, elle rentre sans frapper dans la chambre de Pop. Cette dernière était en train de dessiner, et cache aussitôt sa feuille dès que Dorémi rentre.

\- Dorémi ! S'exclame-t-elle. Tu pourrais au moins frapper à la porte !

\- Pop, je t'annonce que je m'en vais.

\- Tu... Tu quoi ?

\- Je m'en vais. Au revoir.

Dorémi sort de la chambre de Pop en refermant derrière elle. Mais Pop ne percute pas. Où peut bien aller Dorémi ? Elle décide de rentrer dans la chambre de sa grande sœur, qui était en train de sortir par la fenêtre.

\- Où tu vas ?

Dorémi se fige, puis se retourne.

\- Dorémi ? Où vas-tu ?

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir où je vais ?

Pop hoche la tête. Dorémi reste muette pendant quelques secondes, puis décide de reprendre la lettre qu'elle a déposée sur son bureau. Elle rajoute :

 

_P.S. : Pop est avec moi._

 

Puis elle se tourne vers sa petite sœur.

\- Prend des affaires, tu viens avec moi.

\- Comment ça ? J'ai pas envie de sortir, moi !

\- Pop... Tu viens avec moi. T'as pas le choix.

Pop décide a contrecœur de prendre un petit sac à dos avec elle, puis suit Dorémi. Elle descend les escaliers qui mènent vers la porte d'entrée, tourne la clé dans la serrure, puis ouvre la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dorémi a fermé la porte, et les deux sœurs Harukaze se trouvent maintenant à l’extérieur.

\- Dorémi, c'est pas vrai ! S'exclame Pop. Tu te rends compte de ce que t'es en train de faire ? Tu profites que Maman est sortie pour partir sans laisser de trace, en m'obligeant à venir avec toi ? En tongs en plus ! Il fait pas plus de 5 degrés aujourd'hui ! Tu devrais plutôt rentrer et t'excuser auprès de Maman, ça serait mieux pour tout le monde !

Dorémi se retourne brusquement vers sa sœur, puis lui demande :

\- Tu veux que je t'abandonne près de l'autoroute ?

Pop ne répond pas.

\- Alors, tais-toi et avance !

Dorémi reste inflexible. Pop essaye désespérément de comprendre ce qu'il arrive à sa sœur. D'habitude, lorsque Dorémi a une crise de rage, elle finit toujours par se calmer dans les cinq minutes suivantes. Mais là, on dirait que Dorémi est VRAIMENT en colère.

Un peu plus tard, Dorémi et Pop passent sans le savoir devant la maison d'Onpu. D'ailleurs, cette dernière, qui rêvassait à la fenêtre de sa chambre située côté rue, les remarque. Malgré toutes les disputes qu'elle a eu avec elle, Onpu comprend que Dorémi est en train de faire une grosse, très grosse bêtise.

\- Onpu ? On va y aller !

Mais ce soir, Onpu a une séance photo à passer. Malgré cela, elle décide quand même d'activer sa tenue de sorcière, et se téléporte directement à l’extérieur. Une seconde après, la mère d'Onpu rentre dans sa chambre.

\- Onpu ?

Mais il n'y a personne... De son côté, Onpu remarque que Dorémi vient de disparaître de la rue. Pour la retrouver, elle décide d'utiliser un sortilège spécial lui permettant de se rendre invisible, puis de se déplacer furtivement, sans même que l'on ressente sa présence. Puis elle aperçoit Dorémi et Pop. Au premier abord, Onpu remarque que Dorémi est maintenant beaucoup plus grande, si pas proche du mètre 50. Elle utilise un autre sortilège, pour voir le niveau d'énergie présent dans le corps de Dorémi. Elle constate avec horreur qu'une entité étrangère de couleur verdâtre se déplace au niveau de ses jambes. Un même morceau de cet même entité se trouve dans les mains de Dorémi. Chez cette dernière, ça ce traduit par une sensation douloureuse d'étirement aux niveau des os de la main. Onpu réalise alors ce qu'il arrive à Dorémi malgré elle : Le spectre d'un monstre légendaire est en train de l'infecter ! Pas de temps à perdre, Onpu sort son portable d'apprentie, puis elle compose rapidement le numéro de la pâtisserie Maho.

A la pâtisserie, le téléphone de Majorika sonne à nouveau.

\- Tu décroches, Aiko ? Demande Majorika.

Aiko se dirige vers le téléphone, et décroche.

\- Allô ?

\- C'est toi, Aiko ?

\- Onpu ?

\- Oh, dieu merci... Aiko, il se passe quelque chose de grave !

\- Ah oui ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je viens d’apercevoir Dorémi avec sa petite sœur ! Elle avait une valise à la main !

\- Hein ? T'es sure de ce que tu dis ?

\- Ouais ! Et attends, il y a pire ! Il y a le spectre d'un monstre qui se balade dans son corps !

Aiko écarquille des yeux, cette histoire lui paraissant totalement invraisemblable. A l'autre bout du fil, Onpu est de plus en plus paniquée.

\- Onpu, c'est une blague ?

\- Non ! C'est pas une blague ! Ce spectre est en train de l'infecter. Tu te rappelles d'Alexandre ?

\- Ouais ! Je pense qu'il est toujours malade, d'ailleurs !

\- Je... je crois que c'est lui qui a injecté l'entité de ce monstre dans l'organisme de Dorémi !

\- Mais quel monstre, nom de dieu ???

\- Ce monstre... C'est... C'est Ikari ! Le monstre légendaire, surnommé le « briseur de carcasse » !

\- Briseur de... Onpu, c'est pas possible ! Tu racontes des conneries !

\- Écoute, Aiko ! Dorémi t'a rattrapée en taille ! Alors, toi et Hazuki feriez mieux d'essayer de retrouver Dorémi au plus vite avant qu'elle ne subisse une horrible transformation ! Et crois-moi, un os cassé, à côté, ce n'est rien du tout !

\- Onpu, merde ! Dis-moi au moins où se trouve Dorémi !

Mais Aiko n'aura pas de réponse. Onpu a raccroché.

\- Allô ? Allô ???

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demandent Majorika et Marina.

\- Je viens d'avoir Onpu au téléphone ! Elle a surpris Dorémi en train de fuguer !

\- Quoi ?

\- Attends ? Tu veux dire qu'elle s'est barrée de chez elle ?

\- Ouais... Mais j'ai absolument pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'Onpu m'a dit ! Elle me parlait de... de monstres légendaires... de virus qui infecte Dorémi... d'Alexandre...

\- Aiko... Elle parlait d'Oyajide, c'est ça ?

N'ayant jamais entendu un nom pareil, Aiko reste sans voix et confuse. Majorika se tait pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation. Son visage commence soudain à afficher une expression terrifiée.

\- Non... Il n'a pas fait ça ! geint-elle. Va réveiller Hazuki, vite !

\- D'accord !

Aiko sprinte jusqu'à la chambre d'amis, montant les escaliers quatre par quatre, puis rentre en trombe.

\- Wow, doucement ! S'exclame Masaru.

\- Hazuki ! Hazuki, réveille-toi ! S'écrie Aiko en secouant Hazuki.

Cette dernière commence à émerger, puis met ses lunettes.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Aiko... ?

\- Je viens d'avoir des nouvelles de Dorémi ! Elle est en train de fuguer avec sa petite sœur !

Hazuki, en entendant cette nouvelle, se met brusquement en position assise sur le lit.

\- QUOI ?

\- Viens ! Je t'expliquerai tout en bas !

Aiko et Hazuki quittent la chambre, suivis par Masaru, qui essaye de comprendre ce que Aiko raconte.

\- Les filles ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Le groupe descend rapidement les escaliers et se retrouve dans la cuisine. A leur arrivée dans cette pièce, une surprise attend les filles. En effet, Dorémi se tient devant le comptoir en regardant Marina et Majorika avec l'expression la plus vide d'émotions possible. Hazuki, Aiko et Masaru rejoignent les deux autres. Derrière Dorémi, il y a Pop.

\- Dorémi, je te préviens ! S'écrie Aiko en levant le poing en l'air. Si tu touches à un seul cheveu de qui que ce soit ici, gare à tes miches !

\- Si tu veux t'installer ici, sache que je n'ai pas assez de place pour toi ! Rajoute Majorika.

\- Je ne m'installe pas ici, répond Dorémi, au contraire. Je suis venue vous dire que j'étais désolée pour tout. Sur ce, je m'en vais à Ichikawa2. Et j'y reste. Vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi.

Dorémi quitte la pâtisserie sans se retourner, accompagnée par sa sœur. Les autres sont tous stupéfaits.

\- Ichikawa ? Se demande Masaru. Mais... c'est où, ce patelin ?

\- C'est le prochain village en allant vers le sud, répond Hazuki. Leur grand-mère habite là-bas !

\- Bon... Heureusement que je suis prévoyante ! Rajoute Majorika.

\- La petite grenouille ouvre un commode, fouille dedans, et en ressort un portable d'apprentie, puis le tend à Aiko.

\- Tiens ! Tu vas assurer la communication. Toi et Hazuki, vous allez prendre vos consoles, et venir avec moi. On va suivre Dorémi toutes les trois ! Quant à vous deux, vous allez garder la boutique. Si à 17 heures 30, on n'est toujours pas revenues, vous partez sans vous soucier de nous, pigé ?

\- D'accord.

\- Et n'oubliez pas de fermer toutes les portes derrière vous !

Majorika et ses deux apprenties s'en vont rapidement de la pâtisserie, laissant Masaru et Marina sur place.

 

17 heures. Dorémi et Pop sont à la gare de Misora. Tandis que Dorémi regarde sur le tableau d'affichage l'heure de départ du prochain train vers Ichikawa, Pop regarde de gauche à droite avec un air angoissé. Puis elle se met à gémir et à gigoter en se retenant : elle a une envie pressante.

\- Dorémi... Il faut absolument que je fasse pipi !

\- Viens avec moi, répond-elle.

Dorémi emmène Pop, qui se tord de douleur, aux toilettes. Heureusement pour cette dernière, elle arrive à temps. Les brûlures de Dorémi ont empiré. Maintenant, elle à mal aux mains et aux bras, en plus des membres inférieurs. Ça devient d'ailleurs de plus en plus difficile de tenir debout pour elle. En plus, l'horrible sensation de picotement au niveau de son visage est revenue, comme s'il était en train de changer de forme...

 

Aiko, Hazuki et Majorika arrivent en courant dans le hall principal de la gare exactement au moment où Dorémi et Pop se dirigent vers les quais. Mais impossible de pouvoir les rattraper, car c'est l'heure de pointe, et il y a beaucoup trop de monde pour repérer Dorémi et Pop.

\- Merde... s'affole Aiko. Je ne les vois pas !... Dorémi ! C'est moi, Aiko ! Dorémi !

Majorika saute sur sa tête, pour essayer de repérer les sœurs Harukaze parmi tout ce monde. Soudain, elle voit une petite tête rousse avec des couettes en forme de ballons du côté des validateurs automatiques. Pas de doute, c'est Dorémi.

\- Là bas ! Elle se dirige vers les quais !

\- Allons-y !

Le groupe se met à courir vers Dorémi, mais doivent malheureusement traverser une véritable marabounta de personnes se déplaçant dans tous les sens.

\- Pardon ! Excusez-nous ! Pardon ! Fait Aiko en bousculant plusieurs personnes.

\- Pas trop vite ! S'affole Hazuki. Je suis en train te perdre !

Malheureusement, Dorémi a le temps de remarquer le trio qui le poursuit. Ne voulant pas revenir avec eux, elle se met à hâter le pas, entraînant Pop dans sa course.

\- Elle nous a vues ! s'écrie Majorika. Elle est en train de courir vers un des quais !

\- On continue d'avancer !

Aiko et Hazuki réussissent péniblement à se dégager des mouvements de foule, mais lorsqu'elles valident leur abonnement pour pouvoir aller sur les quais, Dorémi et Pop sont a deux doigts d'être perdues de vue. Un instant plus tard, les filles disparaissent dans un coin du passage souterrain. En fait, elle sont montées sur le quai. Ses deux amies sprintent jusqu'au quai où est sur le point de partir un train s'arrêtant à Ichikawa. Hélas... Lorsque les filles arrivent sur le quai, Dorémi et Pop sont déjà montés dans le train, et les portes sont en train de se refermer. Hazuki est essoufflée, et Aiko exprime sa frustration en frappant les portes d'un wagon avec ses poings.

\- Bon sang ! On était si près ! Râle Aiko.

\- Bon... Les filles, ont change de programme, déclare Majorika. Vous allez activer vos consoles, et puis on monte dans le prochain train pour Ichikawa ! Moi, pendant ce temps, je vais prévenir Onpu. D''accord ?

\- D'accord, répondent Hazuki et Aiko.

\- Bien... Aiko, tu me passes le portable, et après, vous avez dix minutes pour vous changer !

Aiko confie le portable d'apprentie à Majorika, puis elle file avec Hazuki aux toilettes, pour mettre leur tenue de sorcière. Pendant ce temps, Majorika compose un numéro sur le téléphone. Au bout de trois tonalités, on décroche.

\- Allô ?

\- Onpu, c'est Majorika ! Tu te souviens de moi ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Bon, écoute-moi bien : Dorémi vient de passer à la pâtisserie ! On l'a suivie jusqu'à la gare !

\- Ah oui ? Où est-ce qu'elle est maintenant ?

\- Dans un train en direction d'Ichikawa !

\- Ichikawa ?

\- Hazuki nous a dit que sa grand-mère habitait là-bas ! C'est sûrement là qu'elle va aller ! Mais elle n'a pas de portable d'apprentie ! Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire : tu vas essayer de la rattraper pour nous, et dès que tu croise Dorémi, tu lui explique tout ! On te couvrira !

\- D'accord ! A tout à l'heure !

Après cette conversation, Majorika patiente anxieusement l'arrivée de ses apprenties et du prochain départ pour Ichikawa. Sous l'effet de la panique, l'attente lui semble très longue. Finalement, les apprenties transformées en sorcières arrivent en même temps que le train.

\- On monte, venez !

\- Y'a tout le monde qui nous regarde... s'inquiète Hazuki.

\- On s'en fiche ! Rajoute Aiko. Ce qui compte, maintenant, c'est de sauver Dorémi !

\- J'ai toujours sa console sur moi, ou cas où...

Le groupe embarque dans le train, qui part ensuite vers Ichikawa...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 La lettre de Dorémi a été ici retranscrite sans fautes d'orthographe.
> 
> 2 Petite ville portuaire située entre Tokyo et Chiba, censée être la limite sud de Misora dans ce livre.


	3. Les véritables intentions d'Alexandre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorémi continue de grandir anormalement vite. C'est alors que Onpu intervient pour la confronter à la réalité sur Alexandre. Une vérité qui risque de détruire Dorémi psychologiquement...

18 heures. Dorémi et Pop sont déjà arrivés à Ichikawa depuis quinze bonnes minutes. Elles se dirigent vers le quartier du port, où habite leur grand-mère. Dorémi se sent de moins en moins bien depuis le début de la journée. Ses crises de croissance ne font que s'accentuer, et maintenant, elle a la nausée. De plus, elle commence à avoir la tête qui tourne, comme si elle avait de la fièvre. Ses pas produisent un bruit de plus en plus lourd depuis le début du voyage. Mais elle tient bon. Il n'y a plus beaucoup de chemin à faire avant d'arriver chez Mamy. Quelques mètres plus tard, c'en est trop pour Dorémi, qui gémit de douleur, s'arrête, et s'accroupit, les mains posées sur les genoux. En voyant l'état de Dorémi, Pop semble de plus en plus inquiète.

\- Dorémi... Dis-le si ça ne va pas ! Tes jambes te font mal ?

Mais Pop n'obtient aucune réponse. Peu après avoir repris sa marche, Dorémi bouscule une fille sans le faire exprès.

\- Mais, faites attention, que diable ! Râle-t-elle.

Mais Dorémi ne s'excuse pas et continue sa route. Elle ne se doute pas non plus que la fille qu'elle vient de bousculer,... c'est Reika Tamaki. Cette dernière se rend compte de la personne qui l'a bousculée, puis se retourne. Elle ne voit d'autres solutions que de se jeter sur la cabine téléphonique la plus proche, de sortir quelques yens de son portefeuille, puis de composer le numéro de son sous-fifre, Kaori. Elle l'informe de la situation, puis le message passe chez Marina,... puis chez Tetsuya... puis chez Masaru, Nobuko, Yuji, Takao, et enfin Naomi. Le message reste le même : il faut retrouver Dorémi.

 

Au passage d'une ruelle, une personne empoigne Dorémi par le col et l'entraîne devant une porte, sous les yeux de Pop qui panique. Dorémi se défend tout de suite.

\- Laissez-moi partir !!! hurle Dorémi.

\- Arrête ! C'est moi !

La personne qui l'a bousculée n'est autre que Onpu, déguisée en sorcière, et qui l'a suivie jusque là.

\- Onpu ?

\- Attends... C'est bien Onpu Segawa ? Se demande Pop.

\- T'as pété les plombs, ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'es cassée de chez toi comme ça ?

\- C'est pas ton affaire ! D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je me suis permise de te suivre, parce que Majorika me l'a demandé ! Moi et tes amies recherchons un homme qui t'a rendue complètement folle !

\- Mais, de qui tu me parles ?

\- Alexandre ? Ce prénom ne te dit rien ?

\- Hein ? Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Alexandre m'a donné de nouveaux pouvoirs bien plus puissants !

\- C'est totalement faux, Dorémi ! Alexandre s'est servi de toi pour te faire absorber le spectre d'un monstre ! Il ne voulais pas du tout t'aider !

Dorémi, incrédule, tourne la tête. Mais Onpu saisit le menton de Dorémi, puis replace sa tête face à la sienne.

\- Regarde-moi ! Alexandre n'est pas un vrai sorcier, il est né ici, au Japon ! C'était un humain membre de mon propre fan-club ! Et crois-moi, tu n'aimerais pas savoir ce qu'il faisait avec moi. Cet homme est un obsédé, il est attiré par les petites filles comme moi ou toi !

\- Tu... Tu veux dire qu'il est...

\- T'as tout compris ! Un jour, j'ai décidé d'agir, et depuis, il a fait l'objet d'une enquête policière ! Mais après... Il a disparu. Il s'est refugié à Majokai et y a pratiqué la magie illicite pendant des mois ! Il a décidé de joindre le clan des « anti-sorcières » ! Ce sont des nostalgiques de la grande guerre qui veulent prendre le dessus par rapport aux sorcières ! Et depuis, il veut que tout le monde l'appelle « Oyajide » !

\- Mais, alors...

\- Et pour ça, Alexandre a profité de ta naïveté pour implanter le spectre d'Ikari dans tes veines ! Ikari est un monstre légendaire chez les sorcières. C'est une bête colérique, haineuse, n'ayant pratiquement aucune considération pour ses proches, et qui n'hésite pas à casser en deux ses ennemis d'un simple coup de poing ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on le surnomme « le briseur de carcasses » ! Il était aussi considéré comme imbattable, jusqu'à ce que Alexandre le capture et l'enferme dans la console qu'il t'a fait toucher. Et maintenant, à chaque fois que ton corps produit de l'adrénaline, ton apparence et ton comportement changent ! Tu es en train de prendre l'apparence d'Ikari, lentement mais sûrement, sachant qu'il est deux fois plus grand et musclé que toi ! Et si tu es suffisamment triste, effrayée ou en colère, crois-moi, tu risques d'avoir très, très mal !

Voilà la vérité. Alexandre Togasaku, alias Oyajide, s'est fait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre afin d'espionner les filles pendant trois semaines, avant de choisir Dorémi pour mettre son plan à exécution. Il a attendu le bon moment, et l'a manipulée comme un pion pour la faire se transformer en monstre. Voilà pourquoi elle a pris dix centimètres de plus la nuit dernière. Voilà pourquoi elle grandit si vite. Voilà pourquoi elle est devenue si méchante avec son entourage. Mais Dorémi refuse de l'admettre.

\- Non... C'est pas possible ! Crie-t-elle. C'est rien que des conneries !

\- Des conneries ? Regarde-toi un peu, bon sang ! Tu es devenue plus grande que moi !

\- Onpu a raison, rajoute Pop. Tu dois au moins avoir atteint le mètre 50 !

\- Non ! Arrêtez ! Vous voulez juste me mettre en colère !

\- Et bien, ne me crois pas, Dorémi ! Mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas pleurer comme une madeleine si tu te vois grandir aussi vite qu'un champignon ! Et retient bien ceci : Si tu prends l'apparence d'Ikari, tu la gardes... **à vie !**

Dorémi ne veut pas croire Onpu, bien qu'elle dise la pure vérité. Elle aperçoit un miroir juste derrière elle. Dans un violent excès de rage, elle pousse un cri de bête, puis envoie un énorme coup de pied dans la glace du miroir, qui se brise en mille morceaux. La force du coup de pied et de la colère de sa grande sœur terrorise Pop, qui ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça. Finalement, Dorémi décide de continuer sa route, avec sa sœur.

\- Dorémi, tu ferais mieux de rentrer immédiatement à Misora au lieu de te braquer !

\- JE NE RENTRERAIS PAS A MISORA !!!

Les deux autres apprenties s'étaient planquées tout ce temps avec Majorika dans une ruelle située sur le trottoir d'en face, à quelques maisons d'ici. Ni Hazuki, ni Aiko n'en croient leurs yeux et leurs oreilles. La personne qui a réussi à plus ou moins former ce trio inséparable va bientôt devenir un monstre !

\- Dorémi, un... un monstre ? Se demande Hazuki.

\- Bon sang.... Ce salopard nous a bien eu ! Rugit Aiko.

\- Donc, c'était ça... Rajoute Majorika. Il voulait affaiblir un des mes élèves ! Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi Dorémi a changé de comportement aussi vite !

\- C'est sur, Alexandre prépare quelque chose... répond Aiko en serrant son poing.

Soudain, les filles aperçoivent trois élèves de CM1 passer par là : Marina et Masaru, qui ont fini par quitter la pâtisserie, et Tetsuya, en vélo. Majorika et ses deux apprenties les rattrapent aussitôt.

\- Les gars !

\- Aiko ? Hazuki ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demande Tetsuya.

\- C'est Dorémi ! Répond Aiko. Elle---

\- Vous aussi, vous êtes au courant ? Demande Masaru.

\- Au courant de quoi ? Demande Hazuki.

\- Tamaki a téléphoné à plusieurs élèves de la classe, et elle nous a donné rendez-vous au parc d'Ichikawa ! Répond Marina. Elle a vu Dorémi avec une valise à la main.

\- Bon... Je vais aller la chercher de ce côte-là, répond Majorika. Vous, vous allez par là ! Aiko, s'il y a le moindre problème, tu sais où se trouve le portable !

\- D'accord !

\- Vous participez à une fête costumée ? Demande bêtement Tetsuya.

\- Je t'expliquerai ça sur la route ! Répond Aiko. Allez, en avant !

Majorika décide d'aller chercher Dorémi toute seule, tandis que le reste du groupe va partir vers le parc, là où Reika a donné rendez-vous pour retrouver Dorémi.

 

A Misora, chez les Harukaze, une ambiance houleuse règne. Haruka est toujours fâchée, et Keisuke, qui était parti quelque part pour son travail, est rentré sans adresser la parole à sa femme. Il est maintenant 19 heures. Le dîner est prêt depuis une demi-heure, et Haruka attend désespérément que sa fille vienne se mettre à table. Finalement, elle décide de se lever et d'aller dans la chambre de Dorémi. Elle ouvre brusquement la porte.

\- Dorémi, tu descends, maintenant !! crie-t-elle.

Pas de réponse.

\- Dorémi ?... Dorémi, je vais vraiment me fâcher !

Toujours pas de réponse. Haruka remarque ensuite une lettre posée sur le bureau. Par curiosité, elle prend le bout de papier plié en quatre, et l'ouvre. Il s'agit de la lettre d'excuse rédigée par Dorémi quelques heures plus tôt. Haruka commence à la lire, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle avance dans la lettre, sa colère disparaît, pour laisser place à de la panique généralisée. Mais le passage qui lui déchire littéralement le cœur, c'est celui où Dorémi la remercie de l'avoir éduquée. Haruka est maintenant sur le point de faire une crise de larme, anxieuse à l'idée d'avoir perdue sa fille à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

\- Keisuke !... Keisuke, viens vite !!

Keisuke, visiblement ennuyé, monte dans la chambre de Dorémi.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus parler à personne ! Répond-il.

Haruka se retourne vers son mari, alors qu'elle est à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, et lui tend la lettre de Dorémi. Ce dernier la lit très rapidement, et comprend la gravité de la situation.

\- Non... s'écrie-t-il. Non ! Elle n'a pas fait ça !

\- Elle a emmené Pop... répond Haruka avec une voix cassée. Et je ne sais même pas où elles sont...

\- Et tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte qu'elles sont parties ?

\- Mais non !! Je... Je suis sortie faire quelque courses, et je croyais qu'elles étaient dans leur chambres depuis tous ce temps !

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passe plus rien. Keisuke descend les escaliers avec la lettre, suivie par sa femme.

\- Keisuke, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

\- Je crois savoir où elle se trouvent.

\- Comment ça ? Où est-ce qu'elles auraient pu aller ?

\- A Ichikawa. Chez leur grand-mère.

Keisuke compose le numéro de téléphone de sa maman, puis attend quelques secondes.

\- Allô, maman ?... Oui, c'est moi, Keisuke. Dis... Est-ce que tu peux me dire si Dorémi et Pop sont chez toi... Oui ?... Hin-hin ?... D'accord. Merci beaucoup, maman. Au revoir !

Keisuke raccroche. Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes du tout.

\- Dorémi et Pop ne sont pas chez ma mère !

\- QUOI ??? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

\- Non, c'est la vérité !

Cette fois, Haruka panique complètement, au point d'en devenir hystérique. Elle se met à secouer son mari par le col, en lui criant :

\- Mais qu'est ce que t'attends pour démarrer la voiture ???

\- D'accord ! D'accord ! J'y vais !

Haruka et Keisuke mettent rapidement leur manteau, puis embarquent dans la voiture. Keisuke démarre, met le pied au plancher, puis la voiture fonce vers l'autoroute. Il s'apprête à composer le numéro de la police, lorsqu'elle remarque que sa femme est en train de pleurer comme une madeleine.

\- Haruka...

\- Oh... C'est de ma faute... J'aurais jamais du frapper Dorémi... Je suis une mauvaise mère...

\- Haruka, il faut te calmer !

\- Me calmer dans une situation pareille ??? On est en train de perdre nos gosses, nom de dieu !!

\- S'il-te-plaît, calme-toi ! Respire... Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets ! On va chercher Dorémi et Pop, toute la nuit s'il le faut ! Et je te promets qu'on va les retrouver saines et sauves avant la fin de la nuit !

Tandis que Haruka continue sa crise de larmes, Keisuke téléphone à la police tout en conduisant, pour signaler la disparition de Dorémi et Pop. De leur côté, la maman de Hazuki et Baaya se sont rendues compte qu'elle n'est pas rentrée non plus, et décident de partir à sa recherche. Même chose pour Koji, le père d'Aiko, qui saute dans sa voiture et file vers l'autoroute, dans l'histoire de la retrouver.

 

Dorémi, elle, s'est réfugiée sur le toit d'un immeuble, avec Pop comme seul compagnon. Elle s'est assise contre la barrière, et n'a plus bougé depuis. Complètement découragée, Dorémi se sent seule, sans amies ni famille, et vient seulement de reconnaître qu'un monstre s'empare petit à petit de son corps qui grandit de plus en plus vite. Elle peut sentir tous ses os, tous ses muscles et sa peau s'étirer douloureusement. Elle a aussi l'impression que son sang se glace. Sa nausée a empiré, et elle éprouve maintenant une violente douleur dans ses entrailles. Elle se sent toute étourdie, comme si elle avait de la fièvre, un signe possible étant sa peau qui pâlit de plus en plus. Et pour l'instant, Dorémi ne peut qu'accepter son tragique destin, à savoir finir ses jours dans le corps d'un monstre légendaire, tel le docteur Jekyll se transformant en Mister Hyde. Tout cette situation ne fait que la rendre complètement folle. Pour le moment, elle regarde vers l'horizon, sans véritable expression discernable sur son visage. Pop, elle, en a assez. Elle décide de dire à sa sœur ses quatre vérités une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai... Dorémi ! Combien on va rester là ? Hein ?

Dorémi regarde sa sœur avec un regard ardent, avant de se retourner.

\- Hé ! T'es pas muette à ce que je sache !

\- C'est pas possible. Je peux pas être un monstre. Onpu ne m'a dit que du BARATIN !

\- Écoute, Dorémi ! Le mal est fait, et ce n'est pas ma faute si tu t'es retrouvée dans cette merde ! En même temps, me forcer à fuguer avec toi, c'était d'une "grande maturité" !

\- En même temps, si vous me traitiez mieux que ça, peut-être qu'il en aurait été autrement !

\- Oh, parce qu'on te traite pas comme il faut, peut-être ?

Pile à ce moment, Dorémi se lève brusquement, furax, et s'approche de sa sœur en hurlant.

\- Non !! Personne dans cette famille ne me traite comme je veux ! Toi en particulier ! Tu passes ton temps à me rabaisser, à me critiquer, à m'ennuyer et à faire la belle devant les autres ! Pas plus tard qu'il y a trois jours, t'as même osé prétendre que j'étais homo alors que tu sais très bien que c'est faux !

\- Et toi ? T'as pas non plus été très sympa avec moi ! Je me souviens encore de tes excès de jalousie quand j'étais bébé !

\- Non, tu ne t'en souviens pas ! C'est des fausses histoires que Maman a inventé pour bien montrer qu'elle te préfère à moi !

\- Maman ne préfère aucune de nous deux !!! Elle nous aiment exactement de la même façon !

\- Oh, bien sur ! Bien sur que maman m'aime ! Je me suis pris sa main en pleine gueule hier nuit !

\- C'est peut-être parce que tu l'as faite tourner en bourrique, non ?

\- Mais c'est vous tous qui êtes contre moi ! Tout le monde s'est retourné contre moi, même Hazuki ! Pourquoi ? Parce que aucun de vous n'est digne de confiance !...

Dorémi, après quelques instants de silence, se met ensuite à pointer sa petite sœur du doigt.

\- C'est toi qui est derrière tout ça ? En fait, c'est un énorme coup monté par toi-même juste pour essayer que je me foute en l'air, c'est ça ?

\- Moi ????

\- Oui, toi !

\- C'est vraiment pas sympa de m'accuser comme ça ! Je veux bien que je suis un poil trop emmerdeuse avec toi, mais faut arrêter tes conneries cinq minutes ! Tu crois vraiment que j'étais au courant de l’existence des sorcières, ou d'Ikari ? Moi, je pensais que ça n'existait que dans tes bouquins ! Laisse-moi deviner, tu vas conclure ton numéro mélodramatique sur ta fameuse réplique : "Je suis la petite fille la plus malheureuse du monde" ! Tu es loin d'être malheureuse, Dorémi ! On te donne tout ce que tu veux, tu vis ta vie comme tu veux, et tu as une famille qui t'aime et te soutient ! C'est moi qui t'ai consolé la nuit dernière quand t'as fait ta crise de nerfs dans ta chambre ! Mais voilà, t'as fait plusieurs grosses conneries, et maintenant, tu es en train de te transformer en je ne sais quoi ! Et voilà justement ton problème : tu ne reconnais jamais tes torts !!

Dorémi, de plus en plus énervée, se met à lever son poing, et serre les dents.

\- Pop, ta gueule !!!! Ou sinon,... !

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon, je... Je saute de ce toit !

\- Oh, tu ferais ça ?

\- Je ne plaisante pas, je vais sauter !!!

\- D'accord ! Dans ce cas, saute !

Dorémi ne bouge pas, préférant continuer à regarder sa petite sœur droit dans les yeux.

\- Saute, je te dis !

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passe rien. Après, Dorémi décide de retourner s'asseoir contre la barrière.

\- Je suis sure que t'en meurs d'envie...

Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette phrase, la colère de Pop laisse aussitôt place à de l'inquiétude, alors qu'elle regarde sa grande sœur s'asseoir contre la clôture, dans la même position fœtale. Pensant être allée trop loin, elle décide d'aller parler plus calmement à sa grande sœur.

\- Dorémi... T'es sure que ça va ? C'était pas mon but de te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements !

\- Tu trouves que vraiment que j'ai l'air d'aller bien, hein ? Regarde où j'en suis avec tout ce bazar... Je crois que t'as raison, je suis une fille à problèmes.

\- Hein ? J'ai jamais dit ça !

\- Pop... Assied-toi à côté de moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Sans rien dire, Pop obéit à sa grande sœur.

\- Tu sais, Pop... Je... J'ai rencontré une dame en janvier dernier. Cette dame s'appelle Majorika... Elle a voulu m'aider à rentrer, mais... J'ai découvert qu'elle était une sorcière. Du coup, elle s'est transformée en grenouille, et depuis, je... je suis... je suis devenue une apprentie sorcière...

\- Tu... T'es sure de ce que tu dis ?

\- T'es pas obligée de me croire si t'en as envie... Tu te dis sans doute que je baratine... Comme d'habitude... De toutes façons, d'ici la fin de la soirée, j'aurais probablement disparue, Pop... Alors, profites-en bien...

\- D... Disparue ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu es bien mieux que moi à n'importe quel domaine... T'es la fille parfaite. T'es une fille intelligente, adroite, mignonne pour ton âge,... heureuse, quoi ! Moi je ne suis rien de tout ça. Je ne suis rien tout court.

\- Dorémi, c'est... c'est grave ce que tu me dis là. T'as peut-être tes défauts, mais... D'habitude, tu vois toujours le bon côté des choses quand tu as des problèmes, et une journée plus tard, tout est oublié... Mais là, non seulement t'a été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée, mais en plus, t'as encore l'air de ruminer ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Je veux dire... C'est pas toi.

\- Si je suis dans cet état-là, c'est parce que j'ai réalisé ce que j'étais réellement. Depuis ma naissance, je suis fidèle à ma réputation de moins que rien. Je n'ai fait qu'accumuler les galères. Un vase à nettoyer ? Brisé. Un test à passer ? Échoué. Un animal à garder ? La pauvre bête s'échappe et se fait écraser dans les cinq minutes suivantes. Sans compter tous les râteaux que je me suis pris... Je suis sure que tout le monde préférerais mille fois que je sois bien loin d'ici plutôt que de les gêner. Je... Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça, Pop.

A ce moment, Dorémi tourne enfin la tête pour regarder sa petite frangine droit dans les yeux, et pose cette question :

\- Tu sais ce que ça fait quand rien ne se passe comme tu voudrais dans ta vie ?

Pop hoche la tête. Toutefois, elle semble plus inquiète en voyant l'expression faciale de sa sœur. Le visage de Dorémi est tout pâle, presque décoloré, ses yeux sont grands ouverts et se remplissent de larmes et sa voix est toute cassée et faible. En fait, Dorémi ressent plusieurs émotions négatives à la fois; elle est épuisée à cause des efforts qu'elle a fait en un mois pour des clous, elle est terrifiée à cause de son corps qui change rapidement, mais surtout, elle est extrêmement triste et découragée, car elle se sent abandonnée. Mais pour une fois, Dorémi semble regagner son comportement normal.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de devenir une sorcière... Je pensais que ça allait améliorer ma vie... Mais non... Regarde ce qu'il m'arrive ! Mon corps... C'est plus mon corps ! Je ne suis plus moi-même, je... je suis devenue un danger public... Plus personne n'ose m'approcher à cause de ça... Aiko, Hazuki, Madame Seki, Majorika,... Même mes propres parents ne veulent plus entendre parler de moi ! J'ai fait imploser mon propre groupe d'amis, et probablement ma famille, aussi ! Quand je pense que j'ai remballée Onpu alors qu'elle voulais juste m'aider... Elle m'aide depuis le début... Hazuki avait raison. Je suis un monstre, Pop ! Je suis en train de devenir un monstre !

\- T'es pas seule, tu sais... Même si je te le montre pas, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi... T'es ma grande sœur à moi.

Dorémi n'en peut plus. Elle craque de nouveau, puis se met à pleurer dans ses genoux. Pop décide d'essayer de la consoler.

\- Non, Dorémi ! Pleure pas... lui dit Pop en essuyant ses larmes avec ses doigts. C'est pas grave, ce qui s'est passé. Moi, je ne t'en veux pas...

\- Non !... J'ai pas besoin de ton affection, répond Dorémi en pleurant. Je mérite pas d'être ta sœur... Laisse-moi mourir toute seule... Rentre à la maison, et... dit à Maman et Papa de ma part que je les aime très fort.

Pop est découragée. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa sœur dans un tel état.

\- Comme tu veux, Dorémi... dit-elle en partant tristement de l'autre côté du toit afin de laisser Dorémi se calmer toute seule.

Elle s'assied derrière la cage d'escalier... Quelques secondes passent jusqu'à ce que Pop sente une grosse boule dans la gorge. Et tout d'un coup, des larmes se mettent à couler de ses yeux; elle pleure. Pop le fait d'abord le plus silencieusement possible, avant de finalement exploser en larmes...

\- Eh ben ! Ta sœur te donne du fil à retordre, pas vrai ? Lui demande Majorika.

En pleine crise, Pop se souvient tout d'un coup de quelque chose de familier...

\- Spongie ? Tu es revenue ??

Majorika tend ses bras vers Pop, qui la prend aussitôt dans ses bras, avant de poursuivre sa grosse crise de larmes.

\- Je sais plus quoi faire ! Dorémi s'est enfuie de notre maison, et elle m'a forcée à venir ! Et maintenant, elle est en train de me dire qu'elle va mourir ce soir ! Je veux pas perdre ma soeur ! Je veux pas la perdre...

\- Tu sais quoi ? Elle va se rendre compte de son cinéma dès qu'elle t'entendra. Je la connais suffisamment pour en être sure.

De son côté, Dorémi continue de pleurer comme une madeleine. Mais elle s'arrête dès qu'elle entend les pleurs de sa petite sœur, puis se dirige vers elle.

\- Pop...

Pop tourne sa tête vers sa grande sœur, les larmes aux yeux. Majorika se retourne aussi, l'air consterné.

\- Tu mérites pas ça, Dorémi ! Je te jure que tu mérites pas ça !

\- T'as vu dans quel état tu as mis ta soeur, Dorémi ?

\- Majorika ?

\- Désormais, tu vas me tutoyer et m’appeler Rika ! Ça fait environ trois heures que moi et tes amies sommes en train de te chercher ! Et ou est-ce je te retrouve ? Sur le toit de l'immeuble, en train de chialer et de penser au suicide !

\- Bah... Je...

\- Franchement, tu es devenue méconnaissable ces derniers temps ! Poursuit Majorika. Je pensais vraiment que tu aurais eu le courage d'aller trouver Oyajide personnellement pour lui demander des comptes ! Pourquoi je t'ai appris à te servir de tes pouvoirs magiques, hein ? Pour les utiliser en cas de danger ! Alors, maintenant, je vais te poser quelques questions, et tu vas me répondre par oui ou non.

Tout d'un coup, Dorémi sent son moral grimper rapidement.

\- Est-ce que tu veux laisser tomber ceux qui te sont chers, et faire cavalier seul ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce que tu veux passer le reste de la soirée à laisser ce fichu monstre te détruire de l'intérieur ?

\- Non !

\- Et enfin, est-ce que tu veux te laisser abattre par un faux sorcier à l’ego sur-développé attiré par des filles qui ont le tiers de son âge ??

\- NON !

Ce dernier « Non ! », Dorémi l'a prononcé suffisamment fort pour convaincre Majorika qu'elle a réussi à motiver son apprentie. Majorika désigne maintenant le parc du doigt, d'où proviennent des sons et des flashs inquiétants.

\- Alors, regarde !

\- Alexandre...

\- Tout juste ! C'est Alexandre ! Maintenant, tu te lèves et tu vas le voir !

Ensuite, Majorika ouvre sa sacoche, et rend à Dorémi son matériel de magie, qu'elle avait jeté par la fenêtre la veille. Dodo rejoint également sa maîtresse.

\- Et tu me fais le plaisir de garder tout ça, et d'être gentille avec Dodo, dorénavant !

Dorémi regarde le parc avec son air le plus courageux et le plus déterminé. Ensuite, elle place sa console au centre de la poitrine, l'active, et Dorémi, après seulement une nuit de « retraite », se transforme en apprentie. Pop ne l'avais encore jamais vue comme ça.

\- Alors, c'est vrai ? Dit-elle. T'es vraiment une---

Juste avant que Pop ne puisse prononcer le mot « sorcière », Majorika lui couvre la bouche.

\- Faut pas le lui dire ! Crie-t-elle. Allez, Dorémi ! Bats-toi comme un homme--- Enfin, je veux dire... une sorcière !

\- D'accord... répond Dorémi. J'y vais ! Pop, tu viens ?

\- J'arrive !

\- C'est bien, Dorémi ! Là, je te reconnais !

Tandis que Majorika repart de son côté pour informer qu'elle a retrouvé Dorémi, cette dernière chevauche son balai avec sa sœur, puis saute du toit, avant de voler vers le parc.

 


	4. Duel en balai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorémi, ayant récupéré ses pouvoirs, retrouve Alexandre au parc d'Ichikawa. Ce dernier la défie à une course en balai magique. S'ensuit une poursuite infernale à travers la ville...

Dorémi et Pop atterrissent deux minutes plus tard. Afin de se déplacer plus furtivement, Dorémi longe la barrière en position accroupie. Elle passe à côté d'une poubelle, puis entre discrètement dans le parc. Trois chats étaient en train de flâner dans cette poubelle, mais ils sont tous attirés par Dorémi et décident de la suivre. Pour l'anecdote, ces animaux sont souvent associés au sorcières, car une légende raconte que les chats possèdent, comme elles, des pouvoirs magiques, et leur permettent de capter les énergies négatives et les éloigner. Pop remarque que les trois chats sont en train de suivre les sœurs Harukaze. Dorémi aussi, mais elle n'est pas du tout d'humeur à jouer.

\- Pccht ! Fait-elle. Fichez le camp !

Mais malgré son courage et sa détermination, Dorémi doit toujours supporter sa fièvre et ses nausées. De plus, ses douleurs de croissances semblent avoir atteint un point de non-retour. Maintenant, une douleur aiguë très violente commence à lui traverser la cage thoracique, et la voix mystérieuse revient de nouveau.

\- Tu te rapproches...

Dorémi fait un gros effort pour ne pas crier de douleur. Elle se tient la poitrine en gémissant, devant Pop qui se demande ce qu'il lui arrive.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demande-t-elle à Dorémi.

\- J'ai mal... répond Dorémi. J'ai super mal...

\- Ou ça ?

Dorémi désigne l'endroit qui lui brûle avec un doigt, sans rien dire.

\- Tu as mal à la poitrine ?

\- Ouais, c'est... C'est encore pire que les jambes ou le dos...

\- Laisse-moi voir...

Pop s'approche de sa grande sœur, puis pose une main à plat au niveau de ses côtes.

\- Houlà, ouais ! Ça craque, là-dedans !

\- Elle va éclater...

Dorémi a tellement mal qu'elle en transpire. Mais elle tient bon. Elle pose ses mains sur ses genoux, puis reprend sa respiration normale, pour essayer d'oublier la douleur insupportable qui se généralise dans son corps. Mais les bruits que Dorémi a entendu sur le toit de l'immeuble sont maintenant beaucoup plus forts; Oyajide n'est plus très loin. En effet, ce dernier s'est mis devant un mur et s'entraîne à jeter des sortilèges de destruction dessus. Dorémi et Pop se planquent derrière un arbre, et Dorémi lève sa main, puis la tend du mieux qu'elle peut. Et tout à coup, une lueur rose commence à émaner de sa main, sous les yeux de Pop qui n'en croit pas ses yeux. De son côté, Oyajide est toujours en train de s'entraîner, quitte à faire un grand trou dans le mur. Mais il sursaute lorsqu'il voit une étincelle apparaître dessus. Cette étincelle écrit un tag sur le mur. Peu après, Oyajide peut maintenant lire : « DERRIERE TOI ». Mais il ne comprend toujours pas. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il se retourne... pour voir Dorémi en train de se jeter sur lui. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir, et Dorémi le pousse à terre. Alors que cette dernière court vers lui pour lui donner une bonne correction, Oyajide utilise un sort pour disparaître. Dorémi, qui avait déjà sauté, atterrit par terre. Elle repère Oyajide qui s'échappe vers la sortie, et décide de se lancer un sort d'invisibilité. Ensuite, elle en jette un autre pour courir à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle se poste devant Oyajide, puis attend le bon moment pour attaquer. Lorsque Oyajide est suffisamment près d'elle, elle désactive tous ses sortilèges, puis lui assène un coup de pied en pleine figure. Oyajide peine ensuite à se relever, laissant penser qu'il est hors d'état de nuire. Dorémi s'approche de lui furieusement. Oyajide la regarde, puis se met à rire.

\- Mon dieu... dit-il. Tu grandis à vue d’œil, ma petite...

\- Ta console... répond Dorémi. C'était une fausse, pas vrai ?

\- Une fausse console ? Mais qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer là ?

\- Ne me mens pas !

\- Mais je ne mens pas, ma petite ! Fais-moi confiance.

Dorémi n'est pas dupe. Elle s'approche d'Oyajide, et pointe sa baguette contre se tempe.

\- Tu vas me dire la vérité tout de suite !!! Sinon, je t'éclate en deux !!

\- Bon... D'accord, d'accord ! Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Mais s'il te plaît, ôte cette baguette de ma tête ! Sinon, je ne pourrais pas me remettre debout !

Dorémi finit par reculer et ranger sa baguette, afin de laisser Oyajide se relever.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Vois-tu, j'ai passé plusieurs mois à Majokai. Là-bas, j'ai découvert ce que les sorcières ont fait à leur condisciples masculins ! Et pour arrêter ça, j'ai mis en place un plan de dingue. D'abord, je me suis planqué, bien au chaud, tout en espionnant Rika et toute sa clique, toi compris. Et puis j'ai décidé d'utiliser ce qui, effectivement, était une fausse console. Le lendemain, j'ai débarqué à la pâtisserie en jouant l'employé modèle et sympathique pour gagner votre confiance à toutes les quatre. Après avoir réuni assez d'informations, j'ai attendu la nuit des examens. Puis j'ai profité de ton état catatonique le matin qui suivait pour te transmettre les pouvoirs du monstre légendaire qui répond au doux nom de... Ikari. Donc, tu vas bientôt prendre son apparence, et grâce à ça, je pourrais prouver que l'espèce pathétique dont tu fais partie n'arrive pas à la cheville des sorciers. Tu pensais vraiment que je pourrais te donner de soi-disant nouveaux pouvoirs si facilement ? Faut arrêter les conneries, cinq minutes !

\- Tu oses me dire tout ceci avec un grand sourire ? C'est très grave, ce que tu fais ! Tu sais ça ? AHH !

Dorémi se tient à nouveau la poitrine sous l'effet de la douleur.

\- Aïe, aïe, aïe... Tes douleurs de croissance ne s'arrangent pas, on dirait.

\- Je... Je finirais bien par m'y habituer, à force...

Oyajide remarque ensuite la petite sœur de Dorémi planquée derrière un arbre.

\- Hé... Mais c'est ta petite sœur derrière cet arbre, non ? C'est fou ce qu'elle te ressemble... Elle est surtout très mignonne !

\- Oyajide commence à s'approcher de Pop, qui prend peur. Mais Dorémi l'en empêche, en le repoussant violemment.

\- HE !!!

\- Tu ne touches pas à ma sœur, Alexandre !!!

\- Jeune fille, j'aimerais un peu plus de respect ! Je m'appelle Oyajide, compris ?

\- Tu ne mérites pas mon respect... Tu nous as menti, tu t'es servie de moi et des mes amies, tu as profité qu'on était jeunes et faibles pour nous impliquer dans tes délires, et j'ai eu le malheur de croire en tes mensonges... A cause de toi, ma vie est en train de s'écrouler. J'ai du quitter ma famille et mes amies ! Et tu voudrais plus de respect ? Rika ne m'aurait jamais fais ça !

A ce moment, Oyajide perd patience.

\- Rika ? Tu fais encore confiance à Rika Makihatayama, après ce que je t'ai expliqué en long, en large et en travers ???

\- Rika n'est peut-être pas l'idée que tu te fais d'une vraie sorcière, mais je trouve qu'elle était toujours franche et prête à m'aider en cas de problème, malgré ce que toi et les autres pensez d'elle. Toi, tu n'es qu'un pseudo-magicien jaloux, malveillant et obsédé. Je n'aurais jamais du te faire confiance !

\- Dorémi... Ne m'oblige pas à sévir !

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Oyajide. Je sais qui tu es, et je sais ce que tu as fait à Onpu Segawa.

\- Oh... Je vois ! Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça, petite peste ?

Oyajide fait apparaître son balai magique d'un claquement de doigts, puis le chevauche.

\- Essaye de me rattraper en balai, puisque t'es si maligne !

\- Comme tu voudras, espèce de menteur...

Dorémi chevauche son balai à son tour. Pop la rejoint, et grimpe dessus, tandis que Oyajide s'échappe à toute vitesse du parc. Dorémi regarde fixement la barrière d'entrée, avant de prononcer une formule magique simple, mais efficace :

\- Balai magique... Chasse !!

Dorémi quitte le parc à toute vitesse, et fonce dans la rue comme une flèche, repérant Oyajide en train de tourner à droite, dans une rue nationale. Sur cette route, la circulation est très dense. Mais ni Oyajide, ni Dorémi n'y prêtent attention. Pop doit s'accrocher fermement pour éviter une chute mortelle. Pendant la poursuite, Oyajide commence à lancer des sortilèges destructeurs en direction des sœurs Harukaze, et Dorémi doit faire plusieurs acrobaties pour les éviter. En guise de riposte, elle jette ses propres sortilèges sur Oyajide. Et bientôt, les deux sorciers se lancent sorts sur sorts, si bien qu'une voiture est désintégrée au passage. La poursuite continue ensuite sur l'autoroute. Ensuite, Oyajide se met à slalomer entre les véhicules, à contre-sens. Dorémi n'a pas d'autre choix que de faire la même chose pour éviter de le perdre de vue, et échappe de justesse de se faire happer par un camion. Plus tard, Oyajide fait un signe avec sa main pour indiquer une direction à prendre à son balai. Il commence à monter de plus en plus dans l'air. Mais Dorémi ne se laisse pas abattre aussi facilement. Elle suit son ennemi sans broncher, et demande même à son balai d’accélérer. Bientôt, Dorémi et Pop se trouvent presque à un kilomètre du sol. Soudain, alors que Dorémi est à deux doigts de talonner Oyajide, elle a une nouvelle hallucination. Lorsqu'elle reprend ses esprits, elle est toujours en vol. Mais elle découvre avec horreur que Pop a disparu. Ensuite, elle entend un cri strident, haut-perché, un peu comme le sien mais avec une voix légèrement plus aiguë. C'est Pop, qui s'est faite kidnapper par Oyajide pendant l'absence de Dorémi. Pop hurle de toutes ses forces.

\- Chut... Tout va bien se passer... dit Oyajide.

\- Lâche ma sœur !!! MAINTENANT !!! hurle Dorémi.

\- Rattrape-là, tiens ! Qu'est ce que t'attends ?

Mais Dorémi ne plaisante pas. Elle décide de faire la même figure qu'elle a montré à Aiko pendant son examen de course. Elle demande à son balai d'accélérer, puis elle se met debout sur son balai. Elle commence à tendre la main vers Pop. Mais Oyajide la pousse hors de son balai, et Dorémi manque de très peu de tomber, puisqu'elle a le temps de se rattraper sur son manche. Maintenant, Dorémi flotte les pieds en l'air. Soudain, Oyajide brandit sa baguette et la pointe sur le balai de Dorémi. Le sort lancé ouvre le balai en deux, rendant une chute inévitable. Dorémi commence alors à tomber comme une pierre vers le sol.

\- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH....

Oyajide en profite pour s'enfuir avec Pop, qui hurle à l'aide comme une possédée, prisonnière du maléfique magicien. Dorémi continue sa chute vers le port d'Ichikawa, jusqu'à atterrir contre une grosse poubelle, qui se renverse à l'impact. Le choc est si violent que Dorémi tombe dans les pommes. Dodo est projeté hors du sac à dos, puis remarque sa maîtresse écroulée par terre, inconsciente. Dodo essaye de la ranimer, mais ses efforts sont vains. Elle décide donc de s'en aller vers le parc. Là-bas, Majorika a réuni ses apprenties, et elles ont entre-temps été rejointes par l'équipe réunie par Reika pour retrouver Dorémi. Majorika a informé les apprenties que Dorémi se trouvait dans le parc, menant ainsi une bonne partie des quatrième année à chercher Dorémi pendant une heure... sans succès. 

\- Eh, galère ! Se plaint Majorika. Elle était ici tout à l'heure !

\- Vous êtes sure qu'elle était ici ? Demande Takao. On ne la trouve nulle part !

\- C'est pas vrai ! Râle Reika. Quand je pense que j'ai annulé un cours de violon pour ça !

\- Parce que tu crois que le problème actuel, c'est ton cours ton violon ? Demande Tetsuya. Dorémi est probablement bien loin d'ici, à l'heure qu'il est !

Tandis que les enfants continuent de fouiller le parc à la recherche de Dorémi, sa fée Dodo arrive en trombe et s'approche de Majorika.

\- Dodo ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?... Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

En effet, Dodo essaye d'expliquer la situation concernant Dorémi en langage de yousei.

\- Hé ! Les enfants ! Venez voir par ici !

Dodo attend que tout le groupe soit réuni avant de parler. Puis elle se met à causer, et Majorika traduit ses couinements.

\- Oyajide... retient... la sœur de... Dorémi... prisonnière ??

Majorika et les apprenties écarquillent des yeux.

\- Et où est Dorémi, maintenant ?

Dodo informe tout le groupe, toujours dans son langage, que Dorémi a fait une chute jusqu'au port et qu'elle est inconsciente.

\- Oh mon dieu, non !! Dorémi a fait une chute jusqu'au port !

\- Bon sang ! Il faut vite y aller ! Se lamente Hazuki.

\- Vous avez entendu ? Répond Aiko. On bouge ! Direction le port ! Hazuki et moi, on file là-bas en balai ! Vous autres, vous essayez de nous rejoindre comme vous pouvez !

\- Je viens avec vous, les filles ! Rajoute Majorika.

Tandis que Aiko et Hazuki chevauchent leur balai et décollent du parc. Tetsuya, Masaru, Marina, Takao et Naomi enfourchent leur vélos, et se mettent en route. Reika, Kaori, Yuji et Nobuko reprennet leur taxi.

\- Au port d'Ichikawa, vite ! S'exclame Reika.

 


	5. Piégés dans le hangar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pop a été kidnappée par Alexandre. De leur côté, les amis de Dorémi la retrouvent au plus mal. Mais tout bascule lorsque les parents et professeurs découvrent les trois apprenties, les obligeant à tout avouer. Alexandre, lui, attend impatiemment le groupe pour leur réserver une mauvaise surprise...

Au port, Dorémi reprend connaissance, dix minutes après sa chute. Dès qu'elle se réveille, elle découvre que Oyajide et Pop ont disparu, et elle se met à paniquer.

\- Pop ? POP ???

Dorémi se lève, et regarde vers le ciel.

\- Pop, où est-tu ??

Mais elle comprend que sa sœur s'est faite enlever par Oyajide... Dorémi est sur le point de pleurer, et ses douleurs de croissances reviennent, encore plus fortes que tout à l'heure. Dorémi commence à gémir, puis regarde ses mains, qui ont doublé de volume, au point que ses gants ont commencé à se déchirer, pile à l'endroit qui fait la séparation entre sa paume et ses doigts. En se regardant, Dorémi constate avec horreur qu'elle a encore grandi, faisant maintenant a peu près la même taille qu'Aiko. Puis la pauvre Dorémi se tient à nouveau le bassin... Son estomac n'en peut plus. Maintenant, Dorémi sent son ventre se contracter, et quelque chose remonte tout son système digestif, jusqu'à arriver dans sa gorge. Elle se couvre la bouche, puis s'appuie contre le mur. Somatisant son extrême anxiété, Dorémi vomit. Tetsuya arrive en vélo pile à ce moment-là. Habitant à Ichikawa, il a pris un raccourci pour gagner du temps, alors que les autres élèves en vélo galèrent pour trouver leur chemin, et le taxi de Reika est bloqué dans les bouchons. Il remarque Dorémi pliée en deux en s'appuyant sur un mur, et se précipite vers elle.

\- Dorémi ! S'écrie-t-il. Qu'est ce que t'as ?... Oh, beurk !!

Dorémi ne répond pas. Elle vient juste de terminer de remettre, et essaye seulement de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive. Tetsuya remarque qu'elle mesure anormalement une bonne dizaine de centimètres de plus que lui.

\- La vache, Dorémi... T'as pris de la carrure tout d'un coup ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? 

\- Je... Je suis en train de me transformer en monstre... répond Dorémi.

Tetsuya voit aussi que Dorémi est blanche comme un linge, et qu'elle tient à peine debout. Il décide de l'emmener dans un endroit sécurisé.

\- Viens, Dorémi... On va aller là-bas, près du hangar...

Sur le trajet, Dorémi est tellement exténuée qu'elle manque de trébucher plusieurs fois. Tetsuya décide alors de l'emmener en bord de quai, près de l'eau.

\- Tiens... passe un peu d'eau sur ta figure...

Dorémi se passe de l'eau sur le visage, puis se tourne vers Tetsuya.

\- Ça va mieux, ton ventre ? Demande Tetsuya.

\- Non... répond Dorémi. Il n'arrête pas de crier depuis ce matin... J'ai eu mal toute la journée...

\- T'as mangé quelque chose, aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, j'ai rien mangé. Absolument rien...

\- Courage... Dans moins d'une minute, on sera dans le hangar. J'ai encore quelques jelly beans avec moi...

Dorémi reprend sa marche avec Tetsuya vers le hangar. Ce dernier n'en revient pas d'être maintenant plus petit que Dorémi, bien qu'il soit de taille moyenne. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dorémi peut enfin se reposer. Elle et Tetsuya sont arrivés devant le hangar et s'assoient. Dans l'espoir de lui redonner des forces, Tetsuya tend son paquet de jelly beans à Dorémi.

\- Tiens, il faut que tu manges, dit-il. Tu peux terminer le paquet...

Dorémi, épuisée, saisit le paquet, et en prélève une grande quantité de bonbons, avant de les mettre dans sa bouche. C'est tout de même difficile pour elle d'avaler...

\- Ça fait bizarre de te voir aussi grande, Dorémi.

\- Tu trouves ?... Moi, ça me fait un mal de chien... Je ne sens plus du tout mon corps tellement j'ai mal... T'aimerais pas savoir ce qu'il m'arrive...

\- C'est pas la peine, je sais tout...

Dorémi ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Elle se demande comment Tetsuya pouvait tout savoir.

\- Comment tu sais tout ?

\- C'est Hazuki... Elle m'a tout raconté sur la route.

\- Hazuki ?

\- Ouais... Même si tu t'es disputée avec elle, Hazuki s'inquiète pour toi...

\- Ça changera rien... Je vais bientôt y passer, de toutes façons...

Tetsuya baisse la tête. Il sait pertinemment bien que Dorémi a raison, et s'il y a bien un truc qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'il lui arrive, c'est de perdre Dorémi.

\- Tu sais... dit-il timidement. J'ai pas envie que tu partes, Dorémi. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

\- Tu veux rire ? T'arrêtes pas de te foutre de moi dès que t'en as l'occasion.

\- Je sais, mais... C'est juste pour que tu... fasses attention à moi.

\- Ouais...

\- Dorémi... En fait, je crois que... Je...

Tetsuya s'apprête à dire ce qui pourrait probablement changer la vie de Dorémi, quand soudain...

\- Dorémi ? Tetsuya ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Tetsuya et Dorémi lèvent la tête, et se rendent compte de qui vient de leur adresser la parole.

\- Oh, Madame Seki... dit-il en émettant de petits rires gênés. Quelle bonne surprise...

En effet, l'institutrice de Dorémi et Tetsuya est venue par hasard en moto. Elle a les mains posées sur ses hanches, et ses deux élèves savent qu'ils risquent très gros.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais habillée comme ça, Dorémi ?

\- Attendez, Madame... C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Dorémi est---

Mais avant que Tetsuya ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Dorémi l'entraîne vers le bord du quai. Mais Madame Seki est bien décidée. Elle enfourche sa moto, et suit ses deux élèves, avant de leur barrer la route.

\- Ôtez-vous de mon chemin ! Hurle Dorémi.

\- Je... Je te demande pardon ? Demande Madame Seki en descendant de sa moto.

Mais Dorémi ne répond pas. Elle reste bras croisés, fusillant Madame Seki du regard.

\- Dorémi ? Je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dis !

Toujours pas de réponse, bien que Tetsuya lui tapote l'épaule pour lui faire signe d'arrêter ses bêtises. Madame Seki n'a plus le choix. Il va falloir user de patience pour faire parler Dorémi.

\- Dorémi, je ne me suis pas déplacée ici sans raison. Alors, il serait bien que tu me dises ce qui se passe, au lieu de rester toute muette. Qu'est ce que tu fous dehors à Ichikawa, à 9 heures du soir ?

\- Je me suis enfuie de chez moi... répond Dorémi.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que. J'ai pas envie de vous le dire.

Madame Seki ne comprend pas. Dorémi doit sans doute penser que son institutrice est là pour la punir ou alors la gronder. Mais elle se trompe; Madame Seki essaye juste de savoir ce qui se passe avec son élève.

\- Tu as un de ces culots, Dorémi... Tu crois vraiment que je suis là juste pour donner des punitions ? Hein ?

\- Vous arrêtez pas de le faire, de toutes façons...

\- Dorémi... J'espère que tu es parfaitement consciente de ce que tu as fait. Pourquoi as-tu fugué ?

\- Parce que... Parce que je me suis disputé avec mes parents. Ma mère m'a même frappée.

\- Et juste pour une simple dispute, tu t'es tirée ? Tu devrais vraiment te montrer plus reconnaissante envers tes parents ! Je te signale que tu as des parents qui t'aiment, te soutiennent, et seront toujours à tes côtés malgré toutes les conneries que tu fait ! Moi, j'ai perdu mon père à six ans ! Et je ne me suis jamais, je dis bien, JAMAIS entendue correctement avec ma mère.

\- Rien à foutre de votre passé.

Cette fois, Madame Seki se sent provoquée. S'il y a bien un truc qui la met dans tous ses états, c'est qu'on refuse de l'écouter. Majorika et ses deux autres apprenties arrivent en balai, suivis par Naomi, Masaru et Marina et Takao en vélo. Pour éviter de se faire repérer par Madame Seki, ils se planquent et écoutent la conversation.

\- Pourquoi est-tu aussi insolente ? Vocifère Madame Seki. J'aurais honte de ce que je suis en train de faire si j'étais toi ! Qui me dit que tes parents ne se sont pas rendus compte de ton absence ? Qui me dit qu'il ne sont pas en train de retourner toute l'île dans l'espoir de te retrouver ? Hein ?

\- M'en fiche... De toutes façons, personne veut me comprendre...

\- Comment veux-tu que les gens te comprennent si tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ?

\- Madame... Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de déconner avec Dorémi, répond craintivement Tetsuya.

\- Tetsuya, tu es aussi concerné que ton amie ! Alors, laisse-moi terminer.

Tetsuya n'ose pas en dire plus. De leur côté, les autres enfants se tiennent prêt à intervenir en cas de problème.

\- Bon... Dorémi, je ne bouge pas tant que tu ne m'as pas dis ce que tu caches. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.

\- La ferme.

\- « La ferme » ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? « La ferme » ? Tu n'ose pas me dire la vérité, c'est ça ? Tu as peur ? En fait, tu veux juste fuir tes problèmes, comme d'habitude !

\- La ferme !

Plus Madame Seki tente Dorémi, plus il y a de larmes qui coulent de ses yeux. Madame Seki, devant l'attitude rebelle de son elève, va maintenant utiliser sa seconde option pour faire parler Dorémi : les menaces.

\- Bon... Dorémi, je commence sérieusement à m'impatienter. Alors, tu vas me dire tout de suite ce qui se passe, sinon je vais me mettre en colère !

\- LA FERME !!!!

Dorémi explose de colère, et se met à donner plusieurs coups de poings à Madame Seki, droit dans les tripes. C'est le moment que choisissent les apprenties et leurs amis pour intervenir.

\- Même si j'avais dis la vérité, vous n'en auriez pas cru un seul mot ! Hurle Dorémi en frappant sa propre institutrice. J'en ai marre !!! J'EN AI MARRE !!!

\- Dorémi continue de crie et de frapper Madame Seki, jusqu'à ce que Aiko et Naomi l'éloignent de force.

\- Arrête, Dorémi ! Crie Aiko. T'es pas bien dans ta tête ??

Dorémi est maintenant de nouveau en train de pleurer hystériquement, retenue par les deux athlètes des quatrième année. Hazuki, Masaru, Takao et Marina se tiennent derrières elles.

\- Madame, on est vraiment désolées ! S'exclame Hazuki. C'est pas son genre de faire ça !

Madame Seki se tient le bassin, sans rien dire.

\- Madame ! Dites quelque chose, s'il-vous-plaît !! Implore Hazuki.

\- Il faut vraiment te contrôler, Dorémi ! Dit-elle, essoufflée. Y'a vraiment quelque chose qui tourne pas rond chez toi...

Ensuite, les quatre retardataires (Reika, Kaori, Yuji et Nobuko) arrivent sur place.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demande Nobuko.

\- Dorémi s'en est prise à Madame Seki ! Répond Masaru.

\- QUOI ??

\- J'ai de la chance... d'être plutôt résistante pour mon âge... rajoute Madame Seki en toussant.

\- Bon sang ! Là, c'est plus marrant ! Se plaint Yuji.

\- J'espère que t'as une bonne raison de nous avoir fait nous déplacer ici, Dorémi ! Rajoute Reika. J'ai manqué mon cours de violon à cause de toi !

\- Oh, ferme-la, Reika ! S'exclame Aiko. C'est toi qui nous a foutu dans cette merde, après tout !

\- Quoi ? Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! A l'école, vous m'évitez le plus possible tout ça parce je suis, je l'accorde, légèrement narcissique, mais dès que j'essaye de vous aider, ça ne va pas non plus ? Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez à la fin !

\- Parce que tu crois que ça nous aidé, le coup des photos de jeudi dernier ?

Reika blêmit pile à ce moment. Elle pensait que Aiko n'était pas au courant.

\- De... De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi on parle, Reika... répond Dorémi sur un ton menaçant.

Mais Reika fait toujours comme si elle n'avais jamais entendu parler des fameuses photos.

\- Ah oui ! Répond-elle en émettant un rire jaune. Les photos avec vous, à la pâtisserie... C'était l'idée de Kaori.

Reika montre Kaori du doigt. Se sentant accusée à tort, Kaori s'énerve.

\- Hé ! Crie-t-elle. C'était ton idée !

\- Kaori, tu m'avais promis !

\- Promis quoi ? J'en ai marre d'être accusée à ta place ! C'est toi qui est venue me voir la bouche en cœur en me demandant : « Oh, ma chère Kaori, tu peux aller espionner Dorémi et ses amies pour moi ? »

Kaori imite grossièrement Reika en appuyant toutes les consonnes et en prenant une intonation snobinarde, ce qui l'énerve davantage.

\- Je ne parle pas comme ça !

Dorémi commence pile à ce moment à se couvrir la tête avec les mains, comme si elle avait mal.

\- Dorémi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?? demande Tetsuya.

Nobuko voit ensuite quelque chose qu'elle même ne pouvait imaginer comme étant possible dans la vraie vie.

\- Ses yeux... dit-elle. Regardez ses yeux !

En effet, derrière sa main, les enfants peuvent voir de terrifiantes lumières jaunes à la place des yeux de Dorémi. Lorsqu'elle se découvre le visage, tout est normal.

\- Bon sang... J'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie ! Répond Marina.

Ensuite, des sirènes de police semblent se rapprocher de la zone. Lorsque les enfants et Madame Seki tournent la tête, ils aperçoivent une voiture de police, suivi de quatre autres voitures civiles.

\- Merde ! Voilà les flics ! s'affole Aiko.

\- Oh, non... se lamente Majorika. Il ne manquait plus que ça...

Tous les véhicules s'arrêtent devant le groupe. D'abord, deux policiers sortent. L'un se dirige vers Dorémi et lui demande si elle va bien, l'autre va parler à Madame Seki. Les personnes suivantes à sortir de leurs véhicules, ce sont les parents de Dorémi, la mère et la nounou de Hazkui, et le père d'Aiko. Même l'infirmière scolaire, Mademoiselle Yuki, est là. Koji court vers la position de sa fille, Aiko.

\- Aiko, ma grande ! Dit-il. Tu vas bien ?

Reiko, la mère d'Hazuki, se jette dans ses bras en pleurant.

\- Pardonne-moi, maman... dit Hazuki.

Ensuite, Haruka se précipite vers sa fille, puis l'enlace très fort, tant elle est soulagée de l'avoir retrouvée.

\- Oh.. Dorémi, ma fille... dit-elle. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu si peur pour toi...

Chez Haruka, le soulagement laisse ensuite place à l'inquiétude lorsqu'elle voit l'état déplorable de Dorémi.

\- Oh mon dieu,... Tu n'as pas l'air en forme... Ta peau est toute pâle... Tes yeux sont tous rouges et brillants... Tu trembles comme une feuille... Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Elle ne sait pas que Dorémi est toujours en train de se transformer, lentement mais sûrement. Soudain, tout le monde remarque un détail important : Pop manque à l'appel.

\- Où est Pop ? Demande Keisuke. Dorémi, où est Pop ?

Si Dorémi disait ce qu'il est arrivé à Pop, c'est sur, son secret serait dévoilé !

\- Je... J'en sais rien, répond-elle.

\- Dorémi, dis-moi où est ta petite sœur ! Implore Haruka.

\- Si je te le dis, tu vas encore me frapper !

\- Non !! Non, Dorémi ! Je te promets que je ne te frapperais pas, je ne veux pas ! Je veux juste savoir où se trouve Pop ! S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi où elle est...

Haruka est au bord de la crise de larmes. Dorémi ne peut que compatir avec elle. Et devant les regards inquiets de son père, Mademoiselle Yuki, Madame Seki, ainsi que tous ses amies, elle décide de dire la vérité, toute la vérité, et rien que la vérité.

\- Les gars,... Pop s'est faite kidnapper sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit... Si vous voulez plus d'explications, il faut que vous m'écoutiez jusqu'au bout.

Comme convenu, tout le monde écoute.

\- Maman... Tu te souviens quand j'ai dis que j'étais amoureuse ? J'ai menti ce jour-là. La vrai raison pour laquelle je rentre tard le soir, c'est... c'est que je suis apprentie sorcière. Je passe des examens de magie la nuit, pendant que vous dormez tous. J'ai même entraîné Hazuki et Aiko dans ce délire... D'ailleurs, tu m'as déjà vue comme ça une fois... Mais avant que tu n'aie le temps de t'en rendre compte, j'ai effacé ta mémoire, ainsi que celle de Papa et Pop, par magie...

\- C'est... C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, maman.

Dodo, la fée de Dorémi, s'approche d'elle.

\- Voici ma fée, Dodo. Madame Seki,... On travaille bien toutes les quatre à la pâtisserie Maho, pour obtenir notre matériel... La propriétaire,... c'est la petite grenouille parlante qui se trouve là.

Dorémi baisse ensuite la tête. Majorika se sent aussitôt visée, bien que, pour une fois, elle n'ait rien fait de répréhensible.

\- Je... J'ai rien fait, moi ! C'est une idée de---

Aiko couvre la bouche de Majorika pour la faire taire. Elle aussi décide de dévoiler son secret à son père.

\- Papa... Moi aussi je suis une apprentie sorcière... Je devais protéger Dorémi.

Quant à Hazuki, elle voit sa mère en larmes. Plus le choix, il faut lui dire aussi...

\- Maman... Je... Je suis une apprentie sorcière également... Pour la même raison qu'Aiko. Je... Je suis tellement désolée...

Ensuite, Dorémi retire son chapeau de sorcière, puis lève la tête vers ses parents, comme si elle savait ce qui l'attend.

\- Maman... dit-elle. T'as le droit de te fâcher... Tu peux même me frapper une deuxième fois si t'en as envie... Je... J'ai vraiment fait une grosse connerie cette fois...

Aucun parent n'en revient. Pourtant, personne n'est ni fâché, ni déçu, ni consterné. En réalité, les parents des filles semblent plutôt fiers, en particulier Haruka.

\- Oh... Dorémi... dit-elle

\- Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Se dit Koji en rigolant.

Reiko finit par se jeter dans les bras de sa fille, et toutes deux éclatent en sanglots.

\- Oh, ma fille ! S'écrie Reiko. Je suis si fière de toi...

Les filles savent qu'elles étaient censées dissimuler leur double vie du mieux qu'elle pouvaient, au risque d'avoir des ennuis. Mais vu que ce secret commençaient à leur peser, il fallait que ça sorte. Finalement, Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko sont soulagées, vu qu'elles imaginaient de bien pires conséquences... Soudain, un rire se fait entendre sur le toit du hangar. C'est Oyajide, qui retient toujours Pop prisonnière.

\- Youhou, les apprenties de Majorika ! Regardez qui j'ai avec moi !

Oyajide montre Pop à tout le groupe, la suspendant dans le vide. Keisuke et Haruka blêmissent de terreur.

\- POP !!! hurle Haruka.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire à cette pauvre fille, Alexandre ??? crie furieusement Majorika.

\- Pour l'instant, rien du tout ! Mais voilà le marché que je propose : Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup trop de sorcières à Majokai. Alors... Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko, soit vous vous rendez, soit je lâche cette charmante petite fille.

Ni Hazuki, ni Aiko ne savent quoi faire. Décidément, Oyajide est un véritable expert en chantage et en manipulation, et comme par hasard, ses cibles sont toujours de jeunes enfants. Mais malgré tout, Dorémi remet son chapeau, puis commence à s'avancer vers le hangar, sous les yeux dubitatifs de toutes les autres personnes présentes.

\- Dorémi, qu'est ce que tu fais ?? s'affole Haruka.

Dorémi continue de marcher, jusqu'à estimer être à une distance suffisante d'Oyajide pour être entendue. Ensuite, elle lève la tête, et dit à haute voix :

\- Vas-y ! Fais-le !

Tout le monde sursaute et s'attend à ce que Oyajide lâche Pop. Toutefois, Oyajide ne fait que bluffer, et Dorémi le sait très bien.

\- Dorémi, je te préviens ! Crie Oyajide depuis le toit du hangar. Je ne parles pas en l'air !

\- Ah ouais ? Répond-elle. Alors, qu'est ce que t'attends ? Fais-le, je te dis !

Finalement, rien ne se passe.

\- Tu vois ? Même toi tu n'oses pas aller au bout de ton idée tellement elle est tordue ! Une personne saine ne menacerait jamais de jeter une si petite fille du haut d'un toit ! Surtout en le criant haut et fort comme ça !

\- Je peux savoir ce que ça veux dire, tes conneries ?

\- Ça prouve devant une bonne vingtaine de personnes que t'es rien qu'une grosse chochotte refoulée !

\- Moi, je suis une chochotte ? Je suis Oyajide, bon sang ! Je suis un grand magicien !

\- Eh bien, si t'es si grand que tu veux nous le faire croire, tu n'as qu'à descendre en bas ! On t'attend toutes les trois !

\- Mais oui je descends... La chochotte va se gêner, tiens...

Oyajide disparaît du toit. Cette fois, Dorémi est sure d'avoir convaincue Oyajide, et est rejointe par Hazuki et Aiko.

\- Les filles, allons-y !

Et les apprenties se mettent en route vers le hangar.

\- Attendez ! Crie Tetsuya qui s'avance courageusement avec Masaru. On veux venir avec vous !

Ensuite, tous les autres enfants décident de s'avancer. D'abord Naomi, puis Nobuko, puis Reika, puis Kaori, puis Yuji, puis Takao, et enfin Marina. Même s'ils savent qu'ils risquent leur vie, les apprenties acceptent leur aide.

\- Venez, alors !

\- Soyez prudentes ! Dit Haruka.

Une fois Majorika prête, tout le monde pénètre dans le hangar désaffecté, et se met à chercher Oyajide. Pour l'instant, il est introuvable. De son côté, et malgré le courage et la bonne volonté dont elle a fait preuve, Dorémi commence de nouveau à ne pas se sentir bien. Ses douleurs de croissance sont à leur paroxysme, et maintenant, une violente douleur traverse à nouveau son visage. Elle entend encore la voix mystérieuse.

\- Tu es trop faible... Laisse-moi utiliser ton corps...

Les nerfs ne suivent plus le rythme de croissance effréné du corps de Dorémi. Peu après, trois fantômes, puis quatre, puis cinq, surgissent de nulle part et se jettent vers le groupe. Hazuki, qui a une véritable phobie des fantômes, commence à crier et à hurler :

\- FANTÔME !!! FANTÔME !!!!!!

Bientôt un groupe de fantômes encercle le groupe, les obligeant à se battre. Les sorcières doivent utiliser leur sortilèges. Dorémi et Aiko les battent avec plus ou moins de facilité. Mais Hazuki n'ose pas se défendre, par peur de se faire tuer par un fantôme. L'un d'entre eux s'approche de Hazuki.

\- Laissez-moi... fait-elle. Laissez-moi !... LAISSEZ-MOI !!!

Hazuki, sans s'en rendre compte, désintègre le fantôme avec sa baguette. De leur côté, les enfants non-sorciers utilisent tout ce qu'ils trouvent pour combattre les fantômes. La plupart d'entre eux se sert de barres en fer. Celle qui n'ose pas se battre dans ce groupe, c'est Marina. Elle tremble de peur et gémit, et Takao essaye de la rassurer.

\- Laissez-la tranquille ! Dit-il.

Mais trois fantômes décident de se jeter sur les deux enfants. Lorsque Reika remarque qu'ils sont prêt à les attaquer, elle crie :

\- Attention !!!

Puis elle se jette sur Marina et Takao pour les écarter du chemin des fantômes. Elle se relève aussitôt, puis attaque avec son sac à main.

\- Laissez mes camarades tranquilles, bande de sauvages !!!

Les fantômes se désintègrent. Ni Takao, ni Marina n'en reviennent que ce soit Reika qui les a sauvés.

\- Reika... dit Marina. Tu... Tu nous as---

\- Sauvés, oui, je sais ! Répond Reika. Moi aussi, j'ai de l'éducation.

Naomi réussit à neutraliser chaque fantôme qui ose s'approcher d'elle avec une grande facilité, sous les yeux de Yuji qui n'en revient pas.

\- Et après, tu te plains qu'on te prenne pour un mec ? Blague Yuji pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

De son côté, Aiko sort le portable d'apprentie pour prévenir Onpu, tout en se battant contre les fantômes restants.

\- Onpu ? Dit-elle. Onpu, tu m'entends ?

\- Ouais ? Répond Onpu.

\- Bon,... On a retrouvé Dorémi dans un hangar du port d'Ichikawa, mais on a été prise dans une embuscade avec plusieurs élèves de quatrième année ! Il nous faut du renfort rapidement !

\- Attends... Tu veux dire qu'il y a des élèves de l'école avec vous ?

\- Euh...

Mais avant que Aiko ne puisse en dire plus, un jet de lumière se jette sur Majorika, et le saisit comme une pince avec les fées des apprenties. Elles se retrouvent ensuite dans une cage en fer qui se referme toute seule à clé. Majorika est terrifiée, tandis que les fées couinent compulsivement.

\- Hé ! Sortez-moi de là !! crie-t-elle.

Dorémi se précipite vers la cage. Mais lorsqu'elle s'apprête à la déverrouiller, un autre jet de lumière, plus puissant, passe juste à côté d'elle.

\- Hazuki, fais gaffe !!!

En entendant Dorémi, Hazuki se retourne. Le rayon se trouve à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle, lorsque Masaru la pousse hors de danger. Masaru tombe à terre, tandis que Hazuki est rattrapée dans sa chute par Aiko.

\- Hazuki, ça va ??

Masaru, lui, peine à se relever, comme s'il était en train de se transformer en statue de pierre. En fait, c'est ce qu'il va réellement lui arriver, le jet de lumière l'ayant touché de plein fouet. Avant qu'il n'aie le temps de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer, ses pieds, puis ses jambes, se paralysent douloureusement. Puis il regarde sa main. Des faisceaux lumineux de couleur bleuâtre se génèrent sur toute la longueur de son bras, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sache plus du tout le bouger. Terrorisé, il se met à crier.

\- A l'aide ! AIDEZ-MOI !!! HAZUKI !!!!

Le corps de Masaru continue de se pétrifier, et il crie de toutes ses forces. Mais rien n'y fait. Sous les yeux de tous les autres enfants, Masaru se transforme en statue de pierre totalement inanimée. Hazuki et Aiko se jettent sur lui.

\- Masaru !!! crie Hazuki. Masaru ! Tu m'entends ?... Il respire plus !

Aiko reprend aussitôt le téléphone pour prévenir Onpu.

\- Onpu, ça urge ! Un des notres vient d'être transformé en statue de pierre ! Il faut que tu te--- AAAHHH !!!

Aiko vient d'être touchée à son tour, et a lâché le téléphone en conséquence.

\- Aiko ? Aiko ?? crie Onpu a l'autre bout du fil.

Aiko commence à se pétrifier à son tour, et panique encore plus que Hazuki. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle aussi est devenue une statue de pierre. Dorémi a tout vu.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce délire ??? s'écrie Hazuki tout affolée.

\- Aiko !!! crie Dorémi.

Mais avant de pouvoir faire quoi que soit, Dorémi sent quelque chose l'attraper et la ligoter : une corde magique se resserre autour de sa taille, jusqu'à ce que Dorémi soit incapable de faire tout mouvement, malgré ses efforts pour se libérer. Bientôt, plusieurs jets d'énergie magique touchent un par un tous les autres enfants. Au départ, personne ne comprend ce qu'il se passe, jusqu'à ce tout le monde commence à se paralyser, puis à se transformer en statue de pierre. Les enfants auront bon crier à l'aide, leur transformation est totalement inévitable... Hazuki, terrifiée et dont le corps et les membres sont presque pétrifiés, essaye de tendre sa main vers Dorémi.

\- DORÉMI !!! AIDE-NOUS !! JE T'EN SUPPLIE !!!!!! 

Hélas, Dorémi ne peux qu'assister impuissante à la scène. La corde qui l'a retient prisonnière ne veut plus se desserrer. Le visage de Hazuki commence à se pétrifier.

\- AIDE-MOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

Alors que sa métamorphose s'achève, la voix de Hazuki fait un long écho d'outre-tombe dans l'air. Tetsuya, Hazuki, Takao, Marina, Naomi, Yuji, Nobuko, Reika et Kaori sont tous devenus des statues, leur visages figés sur une expression de terreur...

 


	6. La vengeance du monstre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir vu ses amis être transformés en statues, Dorémi craque. Le monstre en elle finit par se réveiller... De leur côté, les filles comptent bien en finir pour de bon avec Alexandre !

Dorémi n'a rien pu faire. Tous ses amis, sorcières ou non, se sont faits pétrifier sous ses yeux. Alors qu'elle est toujours attachée, Un rire machiavélique se fait entendre derrière elle.

\- Je suis là, les filles ! Enfin je veux dire... Dorémi toute seule !

C'est Oyajide, qui retient Pop dans ses bras, tout en retenant Dorémi par la corde magique qui émane de sa baguette. Pop est morte de peur, si bien qu'elle pleure. Dorémi se retourne.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Demande-t-elle furieusement.

\- Bien sur que c'est moi, tu croyais que c'était qui ? Le Père Noël ?

Dorémi ne veut pas affronter Oyajide sans l'aide de ses amies. Elle décide donc d'utiliser la magie pour les délivrer de leur état de statue. Elle jette un sort sur Hazuki, mais ça ne marche pas. Sur le moment, Dorémi se dit qu'elle a encore mal lancé son sortilège. Elle le lance donc de façon plus maîtrisée sur Aiko, toujours sans l'effet escompté. Dorémi ne veut pas y croire. Son sortilège devrait normalement fonctionner !

\- Non... C'est pas possible !

Dorémi persiste, elle lance le même sortilège à tout va sur ses amies dans l'espoir de les libérer, quitte à gaspiller toutes les boules. Oyajide, lui, regarde la scène impassiblement. La pauvre Dorémi est de plus en plus découragée.

\- Non.. Non ! Non !!

Il ne reste plus qu'une boule magique dans la baguette de Dorémi. Mais sur un coup de tête, elle l'utilise sur sa meilleure amie, Hazuki. Hélas, le sortilège ne fonctionne toujours pas. Pour rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, Oyajide décide de défaire la corde magique.

\- Je vais finir par bazarder mon cristal, moi ! commente-t-il.

Dorémi finit par éclater en sanglots, et se laisse tomber par terre, la tête vers le sol. Et comme par miracle, Onpu arrive pile à ce moment, accompagnée de Majoruka.

\- Y'a quelqu'un ?? crie-t-elle.

\- Oh non... Dit Oyajide. L'apprentie prodige est venue à la rescousse du loser ?

Onpu regarde autour d'elle, et se rend compte qu'elle est probablement arrivée trop tard en voyant tous les enfants transformés en statues de pierre. Et lorsqu'elle voit Dorémi effondrée à terre, elle se précipite vers elle.

\- Dorémi ! S'exclame Onpu. Bon sang, tu vas bien ?

\- Dis quelque chose, Dorémi ! Demande Majoruka.

\- C'est trop tard... J'ai tout foiré, Onpu... J'ai tout foiré... Il n'y a plus que moi... Je viens de perdre toutes mes amies, même Hazuki et Aiko... Oyajide les a transformé en statues de pierre... Il retient Pop prisonnière... J'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il va faire avec ma petite sœur... Tout ça, c'est de ma faute...

\- Ne dis pas ça, Dorémi !! s'exclame Onpu avec détermination. Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

\- Si... J'aurais du tous vous écouter... J'aurais du surtout t'écouter toi, Onpu... Tout ce merdier a commencé quand je me suis mise à me méfier de toi... Maintenant, c'est fini pour moi... Je vais très bientôt devenir un monstre... Onpu... Prends bien soin de ma famille pour moi...

\- NON !!! Je vais te sauver de cette malédiction, crois-moi !!

\- C'est pas la peine... Je ne peux pas échapper à mon destin... Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te rencontrer en vrai avant de mourir...

\- Arrête ! Ce monstre est en train de te rendre folle !

\- Tu... Tu es trop craquante en sorcière...

Dorémi finit par s'effondrer. Majoruka ne comprend plus ce qu'il se passe.

\- Ce... C'est de toi qu'elle parlait ? Demande-t-elle.

Onpu, désemparée devant une telle situation, se tourne aussitôt vers Oyajide.

\- Je suppose que t'es fier de toi, Alexandre ? Regarde ce que tu viens de faire !!

\- Onpu... Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureuse de cette pauvre gamine, des fois ?

Onpu ne répond pas. En conséquence, Oyajide émet un léger rire moqueur et condescendant.

\- Il faut arrêter de te voiler la face... Je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais que Rika n'était pas une vraie sorcière... Les sorts de ta copine ne sont pas assez puissants pour sauver ses amies.

Tandis que Oyajide continue de la provoquer et de l'humilier, Dorémi ressent une sensation de haine profonde l'envahir.

\- Et puis... Ses résultats aux examens étaient tellement mauvais qu'il n'y a de toutes façons aucun moyens pour elle de se racheter... Oh, et j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était tout aussi mauvaise à l'école, ou qu'elle s'était faite plaquée par une vingtaine de jeunes garçons... J'en ai appris, des choses sur Dorémi en seulement trois semaines ! Cette petite effrontée est tout simplement faible, maladroite, individualiste, et incapable de se contrôler. Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Du coup, la voilà dans cette situation où elle ne pourra sauver personne... Pas même sa chère et tendre petite sœur.

A ce moment, Oyajide touche Pop de façon totalement inappropriée, et cette dernière essaye de se débattre.

\- Arrête ça, Alexandre !! rajoute Majoruka. Sale pervers !

Dorémi n'a jamais été aussi en colère de toute sa vie. Elle en est au point ou sa seule envie et de tuer Oyajide, pour le sale coup qu'il lui a fait. Pire encore, elle a de moins en moins l'impression d'être elle-même. Elle commence a être prise de spasmes, sous le regard de plus en plus inquiet d'Onpu.

\- Je te préviens... grogne-t-elle dans ses dents. Tu n'a pas intérêt à faire de mal à ma sœur !!!

\- Si c'est ça ta crainte, je m'en occuperais bien. Elle pourra m'être utile un moment donné... Pas comme toi.

\- Si tu te permets le moindre geste sur elle, tu vas déguster !!!

\- Oh, pitié !... Tu me FAIS pitié, ma petite Dorémi. Bon, je vais t'avouer quelque chose qui va peut-être te rassurer. Tu n'es pas la fille la plus malheureuse du monde... Tu es la fille la plus inutile et gênante du monde !

Oyajide éclate de rire. Dorémi, elle, halète sur le sol, comme si elle agonisait. Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front et dans son dos, et pour la dernière fois de sa vie, elle entend la voix mystérieuse.

\- Ton corps est à moi !

Maintenant, Dorémi sent tout son corps lui brûler. Elle tremble, et elle a l'impression d'être écorchée vive. Dorémi essaye même de résister, mais en vain. Onpu se jette sur elle.

\- Dorémi, regarde-moi ! Je vais te sortir de là !

\- Non ! Va-t-en, s'il-te-plaît !

\- Pas question !

\- Fous le camp, je te dis !!! Fous--- AAAHHH !!!

\- Non ! Tu ne te transformeras pas ! Je suis prête à utiliser mes pouvoirs magiques s'il le faut !

Onpu saisit la main de Dorémi, qui gémit et tremble comme une feuille, et s'apprête à jeter un sort qui pourra lever la malédiction de Dorémi. Soudain, Majoruka quelque chose de terrifiant...

\- Onpu... s'affole-t-elle. Regarde sa main !

C'est le premier signe du dernier stade de transformation de Dorémi : sa peau semble se recolorer, prenant une teinte de plus en plus verdâtre, et sa main palpite. Le premier réflexe d'Onpu est de reculer de quelques pas en arrière. Elle vient de réaliser qu'à ce point, la transformation est hélas totalement inévitable. La pauvre Dorémi entend ensuite sa propre ossature, ainsi que sa chair, produire un horrible bruit de craquement, et sent tout son corps qui commence à s'agrandir. N'ayant en réalité toujours pas envie de se voir changer si vite, Dorémi se force à cacher ses yeux avec ses deux mains. Mais il ne se passe que quelques secondes pour qu'elle les sentent pousser contre son visage. Et tout à coup, lorsqu'elle les retire, elle voit une chose horrifiante : ses mains commencent à prendre du volume. Elles atteignent quatre fois leur taille normale à vue d’œil, et ses doigts grandissent en longueur jusqu'à ressembler à de minuscules branchages. Le processus de métamorphose se déplace ensuite vers l'intérieur de son corps, lui allongeant les bras, puis atteignant ses épaules, qui gagnent en ampleur. La douleur est tellement violente que Dorémi se met alors à hurler comme une possédée. Peu après, sa cage thoracique commence à s'élargir considérablement et ses côtes poussent contre sa peau, si bien que sa robe commence à s'étirer, et le tissu craque petit à petit. Elle ressent sa colonne vertébrale s'étirer, et au niveau de son dos, la robe se divise en deux, la douleur extrême la faisant se retourner sur le dos, toujours à terre.  Ses jambes commencent aussi à s'allonger, puis ses bottes explosent. Elles sont devenues trop petites pour ses énormes pieds. Une fois ses bras devenus assez longs, ceux-ci s'épaississent. En plus de prendre du muscle, Dorémi grandit de plus en plus, si fort et si vite que ses vêtements finissent par se déchirer en mille morceaux. Sous l'effet de la pression, sa console est projetée contre le sol. Plus Dorémi avance dans sa métamorphose, plus sa voix semble se distordre. Finalement, son visage commence à se déformer, jusqu'à prendre des traits bien plus épais, voire monstrueux, et ses yeux finissent par ressembler à deux lampadaires jaunes, tandis que ses cheveux rouges disparaissent complètement. Dorémi, à moitié transformée et dépassant les deux mètres, s'appuie sur le sol, de nouveau face contre terre. Onpu et Majoruka assistent impuissantes à la scène, mortes de peur et clouées sur place. Pop est terrorisée. Non seulement elle n'a jamais vue sa grande sœur souffrir autant, mais en plus, elle ne peut même pas l'aider. Oyajide, lui, regarde la transformation avec un manque effrayant de véritable émotion. Le supplice de Dorémi continue pendant une bonne quinzaines de secondes. Une fois sa douloureuse transformation terminée, Dorémi a disparu. A la place, une bête hideuse, terrifiante, de deux mètres et demie, à la voix grave, quasi inhumaine, à la peau verdâtre très foncée, et à la carrure et la masse musculaire imposante, se met debout, et pousse un violent cri qui fait trembler les murs du hangar. Dorémi a pris l'apparence de... Ikari, le monstre légendaire. C'est lui qui a pris possession du corps de Dorémi. Ébahie, Majoruka laisse échapper un très long :

\- Nom... de... DIEU !

\- Voilà ! S'exclame Oyajide. Voilà ce qu'est devenue ta fan numéro un ! Désormais, c'est un monstre répondant au nom de Ikari !

L'énorme monstre se tient debout, haletant, le visage crispé de fureur, devant Onpu et Majoruka.

\- C'est ça que tu voulais, Alexandre ? Crie Onpu. Faire souffrir une petite fille pour---

\- SILENCE ! C'est moi qui donne les ordres, maintenant... Ma créature, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !

\- Je ne suis pas ta créature !!! hurle Ikari.

Ikari rentre dans une rage meurtrière. Il se jette sur Oyajide en un éclair, et le pousse à terre, renversant accidentellement un bidon d'essence. Pop se retrouve aussi par terre, mais elle est tellement terrifiée par le monstre imposant qui est maintenant en train de rouer Oyajide de coups. Ikari plaque ensuite son ravisseur contre une machine désactivée. Le coup est si violent que l'une des soupapes de la machine, encore sous pression, éclate. Le gaz inflammable qui s'en échappe se propage dans la zone qui entoure la machine, et allume un foyer sur la flaque d'essence. La flamme s'étend sur toute sa longueur, et se dirige droit sur Pop. Onpu réussit a écarter la petite fille juste à temps, puis la prend dans ses bras. Le feu commence alors à se propager dans une bonne partie du hangar, et il faut dire que la quantité de bois stockée n'arrange rien. Pop a eu si peur qu'elle en sanglote. Pire, elle a eu un petit accident...

\- Oh non ! S'exclame Onpu. Tu t'es fait pipi dessus ?

\- Je peux pas retourner voir Maman comme ça...

Onpu réfléchit longuement, avant de se décider à régler ce problème.

\- Ne bouge pas.

Onpu lève sa baguette, puis jette un sortilège sur Pop. Pendant un court instant, une lueur de couleur lavande se génère sur le corps de cette dernière. Directement après, Pop se sent à nouveau toute propre.

\- Allez, on file !

Onpu quitte précipitamment le hangar qui s'embrase à toute vitesse, pour rendre Pop à ses parents. Les adultes, qui sont restés à l’extérieur, remarquent les foyers d'incendie qui s'allument un peu partout sur les murs du hangar, alors qu'il y a une bonne dizaine d'enfants encore pris au piège dedans. Haruka veut appeler les secours, et fouille dans sa poche pour prendre son portable. Sauf que...

\- Merde, merde, MERDE ! Crie Haruka. J'ai oublié mon portable à la maison !!

\- Y'a quelqu'un qui a un portable sur soi ? Demande Keisuke.

Mais Koji remarque, à travers une des fenêtres brisées du hangar, la violente bagarre entre Ikari et Oyajide.

\- La vache ! D'où il vient, ce monstre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répond Madame Seki.

\- Attendez... rajoute Mademoiselle Yuki.

Mademoiselle Yuki, pour une raison inconnue, semble reconnaître le monstre.

\- Si, je sais qui c'est ! C'est Ikari !

\- Qui ça ? Répond Madame Seki.

Mais Mademoiselle Yuki se rend compte qu'elle vient sans doute de dévoiler quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du. Elle reste muette, devant le regard effaré de Madame Seki, qui est en fait sa meilleure amie, et à qui elle avait promis de ne jamais garder quoi que ce soit pour elle.

\- Tu ne me caches pas quelque chose, j'espère ?

\- Mais non ! Pas du tout !

Il suffit à Madame Seki de lancer un regard noir à Mademoiselle Yuki pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne la croit pas.

\- En fait... Si. J'ai... J'ai déjà vu les trois filles en sorcières...

\- Attends... Tu veux dire que tu le savais depuis le début ? On s'était fait la promesse de tout se dire !

\- Et comment voulais-tu que je te le dises ? Te connaissant, tu aurais passé un de ces savons à Dorémi et Hazuki !

\- Mais... Je m'en fichait complètement !

\- Pop ! Crie Haruka.

En effet, Onpu est ressortie du hangar avec Pop, saine et sauve. Pop se jette dans les bras de sa mère en pleurant.

\- Maman !! Maman !

\- Oh, Pop !! répond Haruka en pleurant. J'ai eu si peur pour toi !

\- Tenez, prenez ce portable ! Ordonne Onpu en tendant un téléphone portable à Haruka. Filez vous mettre à l'abri et appelez les secours ! Je vais retrouver les autres !

\- Onpu... dit Pop. Sauve ma sœur, je t'en supplie !

\- Elle sortira de ce hangar saine et sauve... Je te le promets.

Haruka prend le portable, et Onpu file comme une flèche vers le hangar embrasé. Majorika est toujours prisonnière dans la cage d'Oyajide avec les fées. Majoruka décide de se diriger vers la cage. Elle tente de l'ouvrir, sans succés.

\- Onpu ! Crie-t-elle. Essaye de lancer un sort pour détruire la cage !

Onpu s'éxécute. Ça fonctionne, puisque la cage disparaît dès le contact du jet d'énergie magique. Majorika et les fées sont maintenant libres.

\- Ça va ? Demande-t-elle à Majorika.

\- Je sais plus... répond Majorika, choquée. Tout est arrivé si vite...

\- Venez avec moi, toutes les deux ! Crie Onpu.

Les deux sœurs sorcières rejoignent Onpu. Cette dernière essaye de repérer Ikari, avant de le trouver sur l'une des passerelles, en train de se battre avec Oyajide. Dodo fonce vers Ikari, car elle sait que quelque part dans le corps volumineux du monstre, se cache encore l'âme de Dorémi. Dodo essaye de parler à Ikari dans son langage, mais sans succés.

\- Hors de mon chemin !! hurle Ikari en poussant Dodo par-dessus la passerelle.

Onpu se dirige vers Ikari, l'air determinée.

\- Je vais te sauver, Dorémi... dit-elle.

\- Attends ! S'écrie Majorika. Et les autres enfants ? Ils vont finir par mourir asphyxiés !

Onpu décide donc de libérer tous les enfants transformés en statues de pierre par Oyajide, quitte à sacrifier plusieurs boules. Elle lève sa baguette en l'air, puis prononce cette formule :

\- Baguette magique, annule le mauvais sort !

De puissants jets d'énergie émanent du bout de la baguette d'Onpu, et touchent tout le monde. Les apprenties sont les premières à reprendre leur forme normale. Puis tous les amis des apprenties redeviennent eux-mêmes quasi directement après. Les enfants se demandent encore ce qu'il leur est arrivé, et la plupart ont l'impression d'être revenus des morts.

\- Je... Je suis redevenue normale ! S'écrie Hazuki.

\- Moi aussi ! Rajoute Aiko.

\- On est vivants ? Demande Tetsuya.

\- Quelqu'un nous a sauvé ! S'exclame Nobuko.

En effet, Hazuki et Aiko ont la grande joie de constater que Onpu, après les avoir évitées pendant presque trois jours, les a libérées, ainsi que tous les autres enfants.

\- Onpu ! S'écrie Aiko. Tu as réussi a nous sauver ?

\- Où est Dorémi ? Demande Hazuki.

Onpu désigne Ikari du doigt. Au premier abord, Ni Hazuki, ni Aiko ne croient une seconde que ce monstre soit en fait Dorémi.

\- C'est pas Dorémi ! Dit Aiko.

\- Si ! Répond Onpu. Pendant votre absence, Dorémi s'est transformée ! Elle a pris l'apparence de Ikari, et Oyajide semble largement avoir pris l'avantage !

\- Mais... L'entrepôt a pris feu ! Panique Marina.

\- Oh non... Il faut aller aider Dorémi !

\- On va y aller ! On neutralise Oyajide, puis on rend à Dorémi son apparence normale ! Après, on se tire !

Onpu se tourne vers les autres.

\- Vous autres ! Vous trouvez la sortie la plus proche et vous dégagez rapidement avant que le feu ne se propage dans tout le hangar !

\- D'accord ! Répond Tetsuya.

Naomi et Tetsuya regardent de gauche à droite pour repérer une issue sécurisée, sans risquer sa vie dans les flammes qui se propagent de plus en plus. Heureusement, une sortie de secours se trouve un peu plus loin.

\- Là bas ! Crie Naomi. Suivez-moi !

Le groupe court vers la sortie. Dès que le premier élève se retrouve à l’extérieur, Madame Seki les rejoint.

\- Vite, rejoignez le groupe ! Je fais le compte ! Un.. deux.. trois... quatre... cinq... six... sept... huit... neuf...

Lorsque tout le monde est sorti, les enfants rejoignent les adultes qui étaient restés à l’extérieur. Les secours sont entre-temps arrivés avec des bonbonnes d'oxygène.

\- Il faut que vous fassiez tous une inhalation d'oxygène, vite ! Demande Mademoiselle Yuki.

Tous les enfants prennent un masque d'oxygène, et respirent dedans, afin de chasser tout le monoxyde de carbone de leur corps, et ainsi éviter une intoxication mortelle. Madame Seki revient en courant.

\- Il manque encore quatre filles ! Dit-elle.

\- QUOI ??? s'écrient les parents.

En effet, les apprenties sont toujours à l'intérieur avec leur mentors. Onpu reprend rapidement le sac de Dorémi, y range sa console et sa baguette, puis le met à son dos.

\- Venez, les filles ! Dit-elle à ses deux amies.

\- Faites gaffe, rajoute Majorika. Oyajide est beaucoup plus puissant que vous ne le pensez !

Mais personne ne l'écoute. Les filles montent sur la passerelle en balai, puis commencent à attaquer Oyajide en lançant des sorts. Ce dernier riposte en faisant la même chose. L'une des apprenties désarme Oyajide en balançant sa baguette dans les airs. Mais il réussit à la reprendre. Les apprenties enchaînent les sorts, les acrobaties et les coups pour essayer de neutraliser Oyajide, qui finit par devenir trop puissant pour les filles. Ikari, de son côté, essaye plusieurs fois, en vain, de donner des coups à Oyajide. Le combat se poursuit ensuite sur le toit, qui commence aussi à s'embraser. Hélas, Oyajide finit par jeter un sort qui met rapidement fin au combat. En effet, ce sort interdit finit par enlever tous les pouvoirs des filles, qui se retrouvent à terre, et fait apparaître une corde magique qui ligote Ikari. Ce dernier tombe à son tour. Lorsque les filles se rendent compte de ce qui leur est arrivé, elles essayent de reprendre leur console... malheureusement introuvable. Oyajide éclate de rire.

\- Plus de magie pour vous, les filles ! Dit-il. Ça vous apprendra à être sages ! Surtout toi, Onpu...

Puis Oyajide pointe sa baguette sur les trois apprenties. Le bout de la baguette commence à luire, prête à jeter un sort qui va probablement faire connaître aux apprenties une mort atroce... Soudain, un flash de lumière apparaît.

Les filles se retrouvent flottant dans les airs, devant la Reine des Sorcières...

\- Les filles, vous avez probablement enduré toutes les peines du monde à sauver votre amie... Mais il est temps que vous sachiez la vérité... Vos mentors vous ont caché un point d'histoire très important sur Majokai... Il y a eu une grande guerre très violente entre les sorciers et les sorcières environ cinq siècles plus tôt. Et la conséquence principale, ce fut la séparation des deux camps. Mais les sorciers sont devenus de moins en moins nombreux, les sorcières les dépassent très largement. Oyajide fait partie d'un clan de sorciers révolutionnaires, voulant à tout prix l'extermination de toutes les sorcières... Il a utilisé le corps de Dorémi pour invoquer le monstre Ikari, et ainsi tenter de vous tuer... Il faut que vous sachiez une chose : il était prévu dès le départ que Dorémi, ainsi que vous toutes, soient formées en magie. Majokai avait besoin de nouvelles recrues fortes, courageuses et habiles pour combattre le clan révolutionnaire.

Les apprenties écoutent attentivement la Reine, dans l'espoir de trouver une solution pour enfin sauver Dorémi.

\- Et maintenant que vous n'avez plus pouvoirs, je me vois dans l'obligation d'intervenir... Je vais vous donner personnellement de nouveaux pouvoirs... Et pour votre amie, utilisez... le cercle magique.

Nouveau flash. Hazuki se réveille à terre, sur le toit du hangar qui continue de brûler. Le feu a maintenant gagné tout le bâtiment. Hazuki essaye de comprendre se qu'il se passe, et remarque qu'elle a une nouvelle robe, sensiblement la même que celle de niveau 2, avec un peu plus de finition blanche. De plus, sa baguette est revenue. Après avoir émergé, elle voit Ikari écroulé à terre, affaibli, avec Oyajide qui se tient devant lui

\- Tuer des enfants ! Dit faiblement Ikari. C'est bien des idées à toi, Alexandre !

\- Pour la dernière fois, je m'appelle Oyajide !

\- Non... Je refuse de t'appeler comme ça ! Je ne veux pas renforcer ton sentiment de supériorité !

\- Tais-toi, vilaine créature !!!

Oyajide n'aime pas qu'on lui reconnaisse ses torts, puisqu'il est persuadé qu'il n'en a pas. Il donne un violent coup de pied dans les côtes d'Ikari, qui se met à hurler de douleur, si fort que Aiko et Onpu se réveillent à leur tour. Mais Hazuki reste les yeux fixés sur Ikari.

\- Hazuki !!! implore Ikari. Hazuki ! C'est moi, Dorémi !

Aiko et Onpu ne comprennent pas. Pour eux, Ikari s'est inexplicablement mis à jouer le rôle de leur amie. Hazuki, elle, comprend tout. Dans le corps d'Ikari, bat toujours le cœur de Dorémi. D'ailleurs, elle la voit à travers le monstre. Pour l'instant, la pauvre Dorémi est terrifiée.

\- Hazuki... poursuit Dorémi en utilisant la voix d'Ikari. Je suis tellement désolée... Je suis désolée de t'avoir frappée... Mais il faut que tu me sorte de là ! Ce monstre me fait faire n'importe quoi ! Sors-moi de ce corps, je t'en supplie !!

Puis les filles se regardent. Elle ont compris pourquoi elles doivent utiliser le cercle magique : c'est le seul moyen de libérer Ikari, et de rendre à Dorémi son état normal. Les filles se placent en triangle, puis lèvent leur baguette, et enfin, prononcent cette formule magique :

\- Cercle magique !!

Quelques instants plus tard, un anneau d'énergie magique se forme sur les trois baguettes. Les apprenties l'orientent vers Ikari, et l'anneau magique gagne progressivement en puissance, en luminosité et en intensité, si bien qu'il fait un bruit assourdissant, et donne l'impression que le soleil se lève déjà, alors qu'il n'est que 22 heures.

\- Faites vite ! Crie Majorika. Le feu se propage à une vitesse folle !

\- Rends à Dorémi son apparence normale et libère Ikari !

Une fois l'ordre donné, le cercle magique se transforme en puissant jet d'énergie magique, aussi lumineux qu'aveuglant, et touche Ikari. Le flash est si puissant que Oyajide se couvre les yeux en se tordant de douleur. Ikari, lui, génère de la lumière blanche, puis commence à rétrécir. Dorémi ré-apparaît à la place, et son corps reprend lentement ses proportions normales. Ses mains rétrécissent, ses membres raccourcissent, sa poitrine s'amenuise, ses longs cheveux rouges repoussent, et son visage s'affine jusqu'à reprendre sa forme jeune. Elle recrache un faisceau lumineux de couleur verdâtre qui se met à flotter dans les airs. C'est le spectre d'Ikari, maintenant libéré de l'emprise d'Oyajide, qui disparaît dans les airs. La pauvre Dorémi est écroulée à terre, complètement exténuée, et elle n'a plus que son pantacourt. Ses trois amies se précipitent vers elle.

\- Dorémi ! Tu vas bien ? Demande Hazuki.

\- Tiens ! Enfile ça ! Dit Aiko à Dorémi en lui tendant un de ses tops.

Elle le met rapidement, mais elle est de nouveau à deux doigts de pleurer. En plus d'être épuisée, elle repense encore au douloureux processus de transformation qu'elle a passé. Mais ce qui compte pour elle, c'est ce que Hazuki vient de faire : elle l'a sauvée.

\- Hazuki... dit-elle en pleurant. Merci de m'avoir sauvée... Je... Je suis désolée d'avoir été si méchante avec toi...

Hazuki aussi a envie de pleurer, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voit Dorémi dans cet état. Elle aide Dorémi a se relever, puis les deux amies s'enlacent en pleurant.

\- J'ai eu si mal, Hazuki... Je te jure qu'un bras cassé c'est que dalle à côté de ce qui m'est arrivé...

\- Je m'en doute, Dorémi... Je m'en doute...

Onpu pose le sac à dos de Dorémi à terre, et l'ouvre, pour en sortir sa baguette et sa console magique. Elle remarque que celle-ci est en train de briller.

\- Dorémi... Ta console s'est mise a briller ! Dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi elle fait ça ? Demande Aiko.

Ensuite, Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu se regardent. Onpu décide de donner la console à Hazuki. Cette dernière la pose sur la poitrine de son amie, et l'active. Dorémi commence ensuite à générer une aura de couleur rose, de la même façon que la première fois où elle s'est transformée en sorcière. Elle se sent devenir plus forte, plus puissante,... Quelques secondes plus tard, Dorémi devient une sorcière de niveau 2 ! Ses trois amies ont des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Ça y est, Dorémi... dit Hazuki. Tu as atteint le niveau 2 !

\- Hé ! C'est encore mieux que le niveau 2 ! rajoute Onpu. Maintenant, on est toutes les quatre de niveau 2... royal !

\- Tu te rends compte, Dorémi ? Rajoute Aiko.

\- Ça veut dire que la Reine a confiance en vous toutes ! Dit Majorika.

Oyajide, lui, se relève, et découvre que le sort qu'il a jeté sur les filles n'a pas du tout marché. Il se met en colère.

\- J'ai compris... grogne-t-il. Vous étiez de mèche avec mon monstre ?

Mais les apprenties n'ont plus peur d'Oyajide. Derrière les flammes qui s'intensifient, elles avancent courageusement en fixant Oyajide du regard, et en braquant leur baguette vers lui.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Vous me résistez ? Attendez un peu... Je vais vous montrer de quoi je suis capable.

Oyajide s'apprête à ressortir sa baguette, mais constate avec horreur qu'elle est introuvable. Il panique.

\- Ma baguette ? Où est ma baguette ??? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à ma baguette ??

\- Tu n'as plus de baguette, Alexandre ! Répond Majorika en sautant sur l'épaule de Dorémi. Tu n'a plus de pouvoirs tout court, parce que tu as encore moins respecté le règlement des sorciers que moi ! Tu pensais vraiment de permettre les choses les plus horribles chez les sorciers ? Franchement ! J'ai peut-être fait de grosses conneries aussi, mais moi, à ta différence, j'ai appris à les assumer. Et toi, tu as toujours refusé d'admettre tes torts !

Le magicien sait parfaitement que Majorika dit la vérité. Lorsque Rika s'est mise dans le pétrin pour ses pratiques financières douteuses, elle a fait avec et l'a assumé. Oyajide, en revanche, a toujours nié avoir harcelé des gens. Il baisse la tête, comme pour faire signe de se rendre.

\- Tu as raison, Rika... dit-il calmement. J'ai fait plein de conneries, je sais... Ce que Dorémi disait tout à l'heure est vrai. Je suis un sorcier jaloux, obsédé et malveillant. Onpu, j'espère que tu me pardonnera un jour pour toutes les fois où tu trouvais que j'avais un comportement au-delà de l'acceptable.

Oyajide soupire. Les filles se regardent, et pensent que Oyajide a enfin compris qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin.

\- Vous devez quitter ce toit avant qu'il ne s'écroule... Moi, je reste ici.

Devant une décision pareille, les filles ne peuvent qu'acquiescer. Elles décident donc de redescendre en bas.

\- Bon... L'accès vers le hangar est bloqué par les flammes ! Dit Onpu. Il va falloir quitter ce toit en balai !

\- J'y vais en dernier ! Déclare Dorémi.

\- Quoi ? S'exclame Aiko. Le bâtiment va s'effondrer !

\- Aiko, je préfère savoir que mes amies vont bien, plutôt que de les laisser tomber !

\- Non, Dorémi ! On part toutes en même temps !

\- J'ai dit : J'y vais en dernier !

Les filles n'ont pas le choix. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, et même si elles savent que Dorémi risque sa peau, elles acceptent.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut faire notre rituel de motivation une dernière fois, déclare Aiko.

\- D'accord, répond Dorémi.

Les filles s'approchent l'une de l'autre, puis Dorémi tend sa main.

\- Un pour tous.

\- Tous pour un.

\- Ensemble...

\- Main dans la main.

\- On forme une équipe.

Ensuite, Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu chevauchent leur balai, et quittent le toit. Majoruka s'accroche au balai d'Onpu, puis Majorika saute sur celui de Hazuki au dernier moment. Dorémi, déterminée, s'apprête à partir en dernier. Soudain, au moment de décoller, elle sent quelque chose lui poignarder l'omoplate.

\- AÏEEEEEEEE !!! crie-t-elle.

En effet, Oyajide vient juste d'attaquer Dorémi, et de la poignarder avec un morceau de verre. En fait, il ne faisait que bluffer et a réussi a manipuler les apprenties. Il se tord de rire.

\- Je suis imprévisible, n'est-ce-pas ? Dit-il.

Et les deux sorciers commencent à se battre à mains nues. Le combat est de courte durée, puisque Oyajide finit par pousser Dorémi. Cette dernière perd l'équilibre, trébuche, et un morceau de toit s'écroule sous ses pieds. Dorémi a le réflexe immédiat de s'accrocher au bord du trou, et se trouve maintenant suspendue une centaine de mètres au-dessus du véritable brasier qui fragilise de plus en plus le hangar. Aiko, Hazuki et Onpu rejoignent les autres en balai. Reiko et Koji s'approchent de leurs filles respectives et leur demandent si elles vont bien. Mais il y a un détail plus qu'inquiétant : Dorémi n'est pas là.

\- Où est Dorémi ? Demande peureusement Keisuke.

A ce moment, le rire machiavélique d'Oyajide se fait entendre depuis le toit du hangar en feu, que les pompiers n'arrivent pas à éteindre.

\- J'ai gagné, les filles ! Crie-t-il. A cause de votre naïveté, Dorémi va être expédiée en enfer !

Haruka est au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle essaye de se précipiter vers le hangar pour sauver sa fille, mais les deux policiers l'en empêchent.

\- Dorémi !!! crie-t-elle hystériquement. Ne me fais pas ça !!!

\- Restez ici, je m'en charge ! Déclare Onpu.

Onpu décolle et se dirige à nouveau vers le toit, alors que le hangar commence à tomber en mille morceaux. Plusieurs personnes essayent en vain de la rattraper.

 

De son côté, Oyajide s'approche du gouffre où Dorémi se tient toujours, puis la regarde. Dorémi est terrifiée. Oyajide lève le pied pour briser les doigts de Dorémi et la faire chuter, mais au moment de passer à l'action, un cri de guerre se fait entendre et se rapproche de la position du magicien. C'est Onpu, qui en un éclair, se jette sauvagement sur Oyajide. Les deux sorciers tombent au fond du hangar, mais Onpu réussit à utiliser un sortilège qui lui permet d'atterrir en douceur dans une zone du hangar qui ne soit pas encore en feu. Oyajide, lui, se ramasse lourdement sur le sol. Ensuite, les deux se relèvent, et un nouveau combat au corps-à-corps commencent. Onpu écarte Oyajide, mais ce dernier réussi à lui voler sa baguette. Il lance un sortilège qui la désarme. Onpu est envoyée contre une cargaison, et tombe dans les pommes à l'impact. Cette fois, la folie d'Oyajide a atteint un point de non-retour. Une fois débarrassée d'Onpu, il saisit un autre bidon d'essence. Il remarque ensuite un compteur électrique situé dans une petite salle de contrôle embrasée, et décide de verser le contenu du bidon d'essence dessus, en rigolant hystériquement. Dorémi se tient toujours sur une barre en bois, dans le vide. Mais elle est extrêmement terrifiée, et sait que si on ne l'aide pas dans la minute, elle risque une mort atroce.

\- A l'aide !!! Au secours !!! crie-t-elle. Je vais tomber !!!

Onpu reprend connaissance et entend aussitôt les cris de Dorémi. En la voyant suspendue dans le vide, elle se lève. Mais au moment où elle s'apprête à aller chercher Dorémi, la barre de bois sur laquelle elle se tenait cède. Dorémi commence alors à tomber, en hurlant de terreur. Onpu se précipite vers elle, mais au moment où elle s'apprête à jeter un sortilège, elle remarque Oyajide en train de tenir une allumette enflammée dans ses doigts. Ce dernier fait un clin d’œil maléfique à Onpu, puis laisse tomber son allumette sur le compteur. Onpu se jette sur le compteur, mais rien n'y fait. Et au simple contact de la flamme avec le compteur défectueux...

 **BOUM !!!** Une terrible explosion retentit et se propage dans le hangar, causant son effondrement. Le bruit est assourdissant, et les autres à l’extérieur se mettent à couvert. Dorémi et Onpu étaient toujours à l'intérieur...

 


	7. Le courage de trois petites filles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après l'effondrement de l'entrepôt, Dorémi est retrouvée dans état critique. Ses blessures sont d'ailleurs si graves qu'elle tombe dans le coma. Ses trois amies décident alors de risquer leur vie en utilisant leur pouvoirs pour la guérir. Sortilège qui finit par échouer et bannir les trois filles de Majokai définitivement, rendant impossible la guérison de Dorémi...

Une bonne vingtaine de secondes plus tard, il ne reste plus rien du hangar, à part des ruines encore fumantes. Tout le monde se remet debout, et un très long et pesant de silence de mort s'ensuit. On n'entend même plus les criquets. Juste la route nationale distante, et c'est tout. Hazuki, Aiko, Tetsuya, leurs amis, leur parents et leur institutrice sont complètement silencieux, et se demandent seulement ce qu'il vient de se passer. Certains imaginent même le pire. Ce silence continue quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende une personne courir en haletant, et se rapprocher du groupe. C'est Miho, la maman d'Onpu, qui a vu l'explosion, et s'est rendue sur place pour vérifier si sa fille n'avait rien à voir dans tout ça.

\- Où est Onpu ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, répond Madame Seki. Elle était dans ce hangar quand il s'est effondré !

\- QUOI ? Non, c'est pas possible !

Mais tout à coup, le groupe entend des toux provenant du hangar effondré. C'est Onpu, qui a miraculeusement survécu à l'effondrement sans la moindre égratignure, est en train de se dégager des décombres. Miho court vers elle, suivie par Madame Seki, ses élèves, ainsi que les autres parents, puis elle l'aide à se relever.

\- Onpu, bon sang ! s'écrie-t-elle. Tu avais une séance photo ce soir !

Mais Onpu s'en fiche éperdument de cette séance photo, ou de son propre état. Ce qui compte pour elle, au moment présent, c'est de savoir où se trouve Dorémi.

\- Dorémi...

\- On va la retrouver avec toi ! Dit Madame Seki. Vous avez entendu, mes élèves ? A partir de maintenant, on va tous chercher Dorémi dans les décombres ! Compris ?

\- Compris ! Disent les enfants, Aiko compris.

Ensuite, tout le monde se met à appeler Dorémi et à la chercher à travers les restes du hangar, quitte à déplacer quelques morceaux de murs. Mais elle est introuvable. Alors que tout le monde continue de chercher, tout le monde est aussitôt alertée par les cris de Pop, provenant de l'arrière du hangar détruit, vers la nationale.

\- Ahhhhhhh !!!! Noooonnnn !!!

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est la voix de Pop ! se lamente Haruka.

Tout le monde se dirige ensuite vers la provenance des cris de Pop, qui ont entre-temps pris place à d'énorme sanglots, comme si un drame était arrivé sous ses yeux. Hélas, ce qui l'a fait crier, c'est en fait ce que tout le monde redoutait tant... Devant elle se trouve Dorémi gîsant à terre, le teint livide, inconscient... Du sang semble s'écouler de son crâne. En fait, c'est comme si elle était morte. Pop, en sanglots, se tourne vers sa mère

\- Elle... Elle bouge plus ! s'exclame Pop.

\- QUOI ? répond Keisuke.

\- Oh non, non, non, non, NON ! s'écrie Haruka.

Haruka et Keisuke se jettent sur Dorémi, suivis par ses trois amies. Sa mère, paniquée, la prend aussitôt dans ses bras, et lui tape sur un poignet pour prendre sa tension.

\- Dorémi ? Dorémi ! On est là ! Tu m'entends ? C'est moi, Maman !... Oh merde... Merde ! Y'a pas de pouls !... Y'a pas de pouls !! Dorémi, dis quelque chose à Maman !! Dorémi !!! Dis-moi quelque chose, nom de dieu !!!

Haruka éclate en sanglots, persuadée que sa fille est déjà probablement morte. Elle est maintenant en train de pleurer à chaude larmes, tenant fermement sa fille inconsciente dans ses bras. Elle culpabilise sur ce tragique événement, surtout à cause de la violente dispute de la veille.

\- Tout est de ma faute ! se lamente Haruka.

Loin derrière, Keisuke essaye de contenir le plus possible sa tristesse, tandis que tous les autres sont complétements figés sous le choc. Alors qu'elle continue de pleurer, Haruka entend un bruit qui lui fait regagner un peu d'espoir... A travers les côtes de Dorémi, elle entend : « Toc-toc ! Toc-toc ! ».

\- J'ai entendu son cœur battre ! Crie-t-elle. Il faut vite l'emmener à l'hôpital ! Vite, aidez-moi !!!

\- Attendez !

Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu s'avancent vers Dorémi, leur cristaux en main.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? S'écrie Majorika. Hé ! C'est de la magie interdite, ça ! Il y a des secouristes pour soigner Dorémi !

\- Non ! On peut la soigner par magie ! S'écrie Hazuki avec une voix cassée.

\- Arrêtez ! Vous avez pété les plombs ou quoi ? Si vous lancez ce genre de sortilège, vos cristaux vont se briser, et vous allez mourir, les filles ! Mou-rir !!!

\- Rien à faire ! Crie Aiko. On a des pouvoirs magiques pour sauver Dorémi, donc on VA la sauver !

\- NON ! Crie Majoruka. Ne faites pas ça, je vous l'interdis !!!

Mais aucune des apprenties n'en a à faire des avertissements de leur mentor. Elles mettent leur cristaux dans leur mains, les larmes aux yeux, et s'apprêtent à activer le sortilège qui permettra de réveiller Dorémi. Elle savent pourtant qu'elle devront en assumer les conséquences, mais peu importe.

\- Arrêtez !!! Ranger vos cristaux ! Maintenant !!

\- Onpu, range ton cristal immédiatement !!

\- Courage, Dorémi... dit Onpu. Dans dix secondes, tu seras réveillée et guérie.

\- Mais arrêtez, nom de dieu !! Que quelqu'un les en empêchent !!!

Par la simple injonction des sorcières-grenouilles, les parents ont compris que ce que leur filles allaient faire pourrait leur coûter la vie. Reiko, Koji et Miho se précipitent vers leurs filles, et pile au moment où leurs filles prononcent la première syllabe de leur formule, ils les retiennent. Elles ont beau essayer de se débattre, leur parents tapent quand même dans leur console, permettant ainsi leur désactivation immédiate. Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu sont redevenues normales, et le sortilège n'a pas été jeté. Aiko tombe à terre, Hazuki se met à pleurer bruyamment et Onpu s'effondre aux pieds de Dorémi. Chacune d'entre elles culpabilise pour l'état de leur amie, et leur parents ont beau les consoler, rien n'y fait. Pire encore, bien que le sort n'ai pas fonctionné, les mentors font une horrible découverte.

\- Vos cristaux... dit Majorika. Vous les avez fissurés !!

 

Dorémi est ensuite prise en charge par les secouristes. Ils la mettent en position latérale de sécurité, puis l'emmènent dans l'ambulance. Aiko, Hazuki et Onpu insistent pour monter avec Dorémi. Quant aux parents, ils reprennent leurs voitures respectives pour suivre l'ambulance. Le reste du groupe, dévasté, ne peut que regarder tous les véhicules foncer vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Dès son arrivée à l'hôpital, Dorémi est emmenée au bloc opératoire. Ses blessures sont si graves qu'elle doit rapidement être opérée. Ce processus dure quatre heures, dont une partie de la nuit. Ensuite, Dorémi est placée en réanimation. Les infirmiers sécurisent ses voies aériennes par intubation, lui placent une voie veineuse périphérique, puis font un bilan de ses fonctions vitales : prise de température, mesure de sa pression artérielle, électrocardiogramme... Puis Dorémi passe un IRM, avant d'être placée dans une chambre normale. Ses parents et sa sœur ont passé une nuit blanche, et à partir de ce moment, ils restent au chevet de Dorémi, qui reste alitée avec un énorme bandage sur le crâne, mais sans qu'elle ne se réveille pour autant...

Le dimanche 25 février à 7h34, Dorémi Harukaze est déclarée comme étant dans le coma. Ce même jour, les trois autres apprenties sont convoquées par La Reine des Sorcières à cause de leur grave infraction. En effet, utiliser la magie pour sauver quelqu'un du coma est strictement interdit, et les apprenties sont passées à deux doigts de la mort. Leur cristaux étant brisés, la sentence sera irrévocable. Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu sont bannies du monde des sorcières à vie, et doivent donc renoncer à leur pouvoir magiques, sans possibilité de revenir. Dès la fin de l'entretien, Sa Majesté ordonne l'escorte immédiate du trio hors de ses contrées. Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu embarquent dans le carrosse censé les ramener vers le portail qui mène à la Terre. Une fois l'embarquement terminé, le carrosse décolle. À travers la fenêtre, les filles regardent une dernière fois les vastes étendues de Majokai... Après avoir passé le portail, les filles se retrouvent dans leur restaurant par l'armoire de Majorika, alors qu'il fait déjà nuit. Elles prennent ensuite leur manteaux, et tracent vers la sortie, sous le regard inquiet de Majorika, qui ne dit absolument rien... Ce jour-là, elle a exceptionnellement fermé son restaurant pour cause d'"inventaire"...

* * *

 

Dès lors, les amies de Dorémi ont l'impression que le temps s'est complètement arrêté. Non seulement elles ont perdu leurs pouvoirs magiques, mais en plus, elle doivent maintenant faire avec l'absence prolongée de Dorémi, leur coéquipière, leur amie... À 23 heures 30 ce soir-là, Hazuki ne dort toujours pas. Elle pense à Dorémi... La simple image de son amie souffrante dans le hangar la plonge dans une profonde tristesse. Des larmes s'écoulent de ses paupières. Sa mère rentre dans sa chambre.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? Demande-t-elle.

Hazuki tourne la tête vers sa mère, alors qu'elle est sur le point d'exploser en larmes. Reiko s'approche aussitôt de sa fille.

\- Mais... Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

\- Dorémi... répond Hazuki en pleurant de plus en plus fort. Elle va mourir et moi, je vais me retrouver toute seule ! Je veux pas que Dorémi meure !! Je veux pas...

Hazuki finit par fondre en larmes. Alors qu'elle serre sa fille dans ses bras, Reiko partage quelques larmes avec elle...

* * *

 

Aiko pleure toute seule dans sa chambre, prise de remords à cause de son comportement envers Dorémi deux jours plus tôt. Mais elle essaie d'être aussi silencieuse qu'elle peut.

\- Pardonne-moi, Dorémi... pense-t-elle tout haut. Pardonne-moi...

Son père l'entend toutefois pleurer derrière la porte de sa chambre...

* * *

 

Miho câline sa fille, Onpu, qui est en train de verser bruyamment ses larmes à cause des événements d'hier soir.

\- Dorémi va mourir ! crie-t-elle.

\- Mais non, répond Miho. Elle va survivre, j'en suis sûre...

\- Non ! Elle survivra pas ! C'est impossible de survivre à des blessures aussi graves !

Onpu est si malheureuse et dévastée qu'elle en fait une vraie crise de larmes...

* * *

 

La nouvelle comme quoi Dorémi est dans le coma fait le tour de l'école, et une ambiance extrêmement mélancolique et pesante règne dans les classes de quatrième année, en particulier celle de Madame Seki, où est scolarisée Dorémi. Considérée comme « l'âme de la classe », son absence aspire toute la fraîcheur qu'elle avait apporté dans la classe par ses pitreries, son caractère, et son grand cœur. Il faut dire que beaucoup de camarades de classe ont réussi a vaincre leurs problèmes grâce à Dorémi... Madame Seki est tellement peinée qu'elle a totalement arrêté de se montrer exigeante avec ses élèves. En même temps, plus personne n'a envie de rigoler. Même le trio SOS préfère ne pas faire de blagues.

Les instituteurs décident d'emmener tous les élèves en marche, histoire de prendre un peu l'air. Tout le monde en profite pour se remémorer les excellents moments passés avec Dorémi. Après, les élèves décident d'aller, à tour de rôle, voir Dorémi à l'hôpital, sachant qu'il ne peut pas y avoir plus de sept personnes en visite, et qu'il y a déjà Pop et ses parents qui dorment là-bas depuis l'arrivée de Dorémi à l'hôpital. Ce même jour, les premiers visiteurs se rendent dans la chambre de Dorémi. Tous les élèves écrivent d'ailleurs une lettre personnelle à Dorémi, lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement. Et chaque jour, Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu viennent voir leur amie...

* * *

 

 Samedi 3 mars. Haruka se réveille brusquement dans la chambre d'hôpital ou se repose sa fille... En regardant autour d'elle, la première chose qu'elle entend, ce sont des pleurs. Ceux de Hazuki, en train de tenir Dorémi par la main. Imaginant aussitôt le pire, Haruka se lève brusquement de sa chaise.

\- Ma fille !... s'écrie-t-elle. Elle... Elle n'est pas...

\- Non, madame, répond Aiko qui accompagnait Hazuki. C'est juste que... Hazuki ne supporte pas de la voir dans cet état.

\- Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie... chouine Hazuki. Réveille-toi...

 


	8. Un futur incertain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six jours sont passés depuis l'accident, mais Dorémi ne s'est toujours pas réveillée, si bien que le personnel de l'hôpital envisagent une décision terrible. La famille de Dorémi doit se préparer à sa mort prochaine... Jusqu'à ce qu'un visiteur inattendu trouve la solution.

Cette même après-midi, Haruka, Pop, Hazuki et Aiko ont décidé de se rendre sur le halage. Toutes quatre assises sur un banc en face du canal, elles se demandent toutes si Dorémi va survivre...

\- Tu crois que ma grande sœur va se réveiller ? demande Pop.

\- Peut-être... Mais je ne sais pas quand.

\- Dites, madame... demande Hazuki. Est-ce que ça s'était bien passé avec Dorémi la veille de l'incendie ?

Haruka soupire.

\- Non, pas exactement... En fait, non. Pas du tout. On s'est assez méchamment disputées toutes les deux, et je... je l'ai même giflée. Je crois que je regretterais toute ma vie d'avoir fait ça...

\- Elle s'est aussi disputée avec nous deux...

\- Vraiment ?

Devant l'absence de réponse de Hazuki, Aiko décide de prendre la relève.

\- Bah, oui... Ça faisait déjà deux jours qu'on s'engueulait, et... ce soir, on a décidé de l'exclure du groupe. Mais ça a dégénéré au point où Hazuki s'est mise en colère... Même Hazuki était fâchée, tu te rends compte ?

\- T'oublies de dire que je me suis même battue avec elle...

\- Ah ouais, c'est juste... Dorémi s'est battue avec Hazuki, c'est dire. Ça, je crois qu'on s'en rappellera toute notre vie.

Aiko soupire.

\- Quand je pense qu'on ne savait même pas qu'elle était possédée par Ikari... On aurait pu la sauver plus tôt si on avait su. Mais non, il a fallu que ça foire. Six jours que ça dure, putain...

\- Et du coup,... Vos pouvoirs magiques, vous les avez encore ?

\- Non... Retirés la nuit suivante. On est redevenu des petites filles normales. Enfin... Je crois que ça vaux bien mieux pour tout le monde; ça devenait trop dangereux pour nous.

\- Quand j'y pense, enchaîne Hazuki. Dorémi est peut-être le genre de fille toute souriante, amicale et débordante d'énergie, mais au fond,... je suis sure qu'elle était malheureuse. Elle était mal dans sa peau.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Eh ben... Déjà, beaucoup d'élèves de notre classe se moquaient d'elle parce qu'elle voulait devenir une sorcière. Avant de rencontrer Majorika, elle n'avait presque pas de véritables amis à part moi et Aiko... Et ça la déprimait beaucoup d'avoir de si mauvais points...

\- Ça, c'est parce qu'elle ne fichait rien.

\- Ouais, enfin... Soit. Et franchement, je me sentirais aussi mal si j'étais limite incapable de faire quelque chose sans coup de maladresse. Elle se considérait même comme "gênante".

\- Je crois que c'est un peu de ma faute aussi... rajoute Pop. J'arrêtais pas de l'ennuyer.

\- Je savais déjà tout ça, les filles, répond Haruka. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'elle se sente bien, mais... je crois bien que j'ai lamentablement foiré moi aussi.

\- Finalement, je crois qu'avec toutes ces histoires... Moi et Hazuki, on était ses seules véritables amies. Les seules personnes en dehors de sa famille qui l'abordaient telle qu'elle était, et qui comprenaient quand elle était joyeuse,... quand elle était triste,... en colère...

\- Elle, au moins, elle avait le courage de montrer ses émotions. Moi, j'ai jamais trouvé ce courage-là...

Après quelques secondes sans dialogue, la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable retentit.

\- Excusez-moi, c'est mon portable, dit Hazuki.

Hazuki sort son portable de son sac, puis décroche aussitôt.

\- Allô ?... Bonjour, Majorika... Oui ?... Hin-hin... D'accord, mais... Onpu est avec vous ?... D'accord, on arrive.

Après avoir raccroché et rangé son portable dans sa sacoche, Hazuki se tourne vers Aiko.

\- C'était qui ? demande cette dernière.

\- Majorika... Elle veut qu'on vienne immédiatement à son restaurant. Onpu y est déjà.

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai... J'espère que c'est pas pour nous dire ce à quoi je pense.

\- Bon, bah... Je suis désolée, Madame, mais... on doit partir.

\- Vous pouvez y aller toutes les deux... Je crois que Dorémi sait que vous êtes là toutes les trois...

Hazuki et Aiko se lèvent du banc, puis partent de leur côté, l'air penaud...

\- Dis, maman ? demande Pop.

\- Oui, Pop ?

\- Tu m'en veux d'être partie avec Dorémi sans te prévenir ?

\- P... Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je t'en veuille ?

\- Je sais pas... Moi aussi, j'ai disparu sans laisser de trace.

\- Tu as suivie Dorémi parce que tu t'inquiétais pour elle, c'est tout... Je ne t'en veux pas, mon trésor. D'ailleurs... On va retourner la voir à l'hôpital.

Environ deux minutes plus tard, Haruka et sa fille cadette rentrent dans le couloir de l'étage où se trouve Dorémi. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle y voit le médecin-chef de la section pédiatrie accompagné de Keisuke... Très rapidement, la surprise laisse place à une inquiétude généralisée.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demande anxieusement Haruka.

\- Le... le docteur à une mauvaise nouvelle... répond évasivement Keisuke. Il voulait attendre que tu sois là pour me le dire.

\- Écoutez... l'état général de votre fille ne s'améliore pas. Son cœur bat toujours aussi faiblement, ses blessures mettent un temps fou pour guérir, et au niveau de l'activité cérébrale, c'est le minimum syndical. Il y a très peu d'espoir de la sortir de son coma.

\- Ce... C'est-à-dire ?

\- Disons que... si la situation ne s'améliore pas d'ici le début de la semaine prochaine, nous ne pourront plus rien faire... Je... J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous demander à ce sujet... Monsieur,... Madame,... Est-ce que vous accepteriez de nous laisser envisager une euthanasie ?

En entendant ceci, Keisuke, Haruka et Pop écarquillent des yeux. Euthanasier Dorémi, cela signifierait... lui ôter la vie.

\- Vous... Vous êtes sur qu'il n'y pas d'autres moyens ?

\- Hélas, non...

Haruka ne répond pas. L'idée même de perdre sa fille aussi facilement la tourmente.

\- Vous pouvez toujours y réfléchir, vous savez... Ou alors, la laisser dans le coma aussi longtemps que possible. C'est à vous de choisir, nous ne pratiquerons aucune euthanasie sans votre accord.

\- Ouais...

Tandis que le médecin-chef repart de son côté, la famille de Dorémi ne sait plus quoi faire.

\- Je... Je vais aller chercher de la nourriture, dit Keisuke.

Keisuke et Pop marchent dans le couloir qui mène vers les ascenseurs, et partent acheter un paquet de chips, histoire de manger quelque chose. Quant à Haruka, elle reste devant la porte de la chambre de Dorémi. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle décide d'y entrer. Pour elle, il est temps d'avoir une dernière discussion avec sa fille, avant qu'elle ne s'en aille définitivement. Elle prend une chaise, s'assoit dessus, puis soupire tristement.

\- Dorémi... Je sais que tu ne m'entendras pas, mais... Tes amies m'ont expliqué que tu ne te sentais pas bien avant l'accident... Hazuki m'a dit que tu étais mal dans ta peau... Que tu te voyais comme gênante... Tu sais, je te voulais dès le début... Je me rappelle quand tu étais bébé... Je te portais souvent dans mes bras... Et à chaque fois, je me sentais apaisée. Avant ta naissance, je voulais devenir pianiste... Mais j'ai du renoncé à mon rêve suite à une blessure. J'en étais tellement triste que je me suis presque suicidée,... Et je suis tombée enceinte de... toi. Je me disait que si je mourrais à ce moment-là, tu mourrais avec moi...

Les images de Dorémi toute petite pleurant dans les bras d'Haruka lui reviennent dans la tête. Le plus souvent, elle la consolait en jouant sur son piano avec elle.

\- Tu pleurais souvent... Voire même chaque jour... Mais je considérais ça comme un encouragement... Et maintenant, tu es une grande fille... Bon, d'accord, pas une grande fille en taille, mais... Tu vas avoir onze ans cette année, tu te rends compte ? Tu quittes tout doucement l'enfance. C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite.

Ensuite, Haruka se remémore un événement beaucoup moins drôle : la dispute avec sa fille, la veille de l'effondrement.

\- Quand je pense que j'ai perdu mon sang-froid... Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir frappée... Quand tu m'a avouée que tu étais une apprentie sorcière, je... je te jure que je n'étais pas fâchée du tout... Au contraire... J'étais si fière de toi.

Haruka, qui commence à avoir du mal à se contenir, prend ensuite la main de sa fille, et la serre, sans qu'il n'y ait de réaction chez Dorémi.

\- Dorémi... J'espère que tu entendras ce que je vais maintenant te dire... Tout ce qui est arrivé la semaine dernière n'est pas de ta faute... Pas du tout... Je m'en veux vraiment qu'on n'aie pas pu te sauver à temps... Je t'aime... Ton papa t'aime.. Pop t'aime... Tes amies t'aiment beaucoup aussi, même Tetsuya... On t'aime telle que tu es.

Haruka est tellement soulagée d'avoir pu dire des mots si encourageants pour sa fille. Hélas, ça n'a pas plus d'effet que d'habitude, puisque Dorémi ne se réveille pas. Haruka se rassoit sur sa chaise, et se met à pleurer silencieusement. Elle se dit que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'elle parlait à sa grande fille... Keisuke et Pop reviennent dans la chambre avec de la nourriture. Pop a ramené plusieurs paquets de bonbons, tandis que Keisuke se sert dans un paquet de chips au sel.

\- Ça va ? Demande Keisuke. Tu lui as dis ce qu'il fallait ?

\- Ouais... répond Haruka. J'espère qu'elle m'a entendue...

\- J'espère aussi... Tu veux des chips ?

\- Non, merci...

Pop est aussi triste que ses parents. Voir sa sœur inanimée depuis six jours l'a totalement démoralisée, d'autant plus que jusqu'au jour de l'effondrement, elle a toujours passé son temps à rabaisser, critiquer et se moquer de sa sœur, parfois même en public. Mais au fond, elle a beaucoup de respect pour Dorémi, qui malgré tous ces défauts, débordait toujours d'optimisme et de joie de vivre que Pop n'a jamais réussi à avoir.

\- C'est sur, elle va jamais se réveiller... dit Pop, au bord de la crise de larmes. Le soir où on l'a retrouvée dans ce hangar, elle... elle m'a dit quelques heures plus tôt que... qu'elle allait mourir ce soir. J'aurais du être plus gentille avec elle...

\- C'est pas ta faute, Pop... répond Keisuke.

Tout le monde soupire tristement, au même moment qu'un nouveau visiteur arrive. C'est Tetsuya.

\- Messieurs dames, dit-il.

\- Bonjour, Tetsuya, répond Haruka.

\- Alors ? Elle va survivre, vous croyez ?

\- Eh bien... Les médecins envisagent l'euthanasie, répond Keisuke. Ce qui veut dire que... elle va probablement rejoindre le paradis...

Tetsuya, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, baisse la tête.

\- Après tout... Peut-être que c'est la seule solution pour que notre fille ne souffre plus, rajoute Haruka. Peut-être qu'elle sera dans un monde meilleur...

\- Ouais... Peut-être que oui.

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passe plus rien. Mais soudain, Tetsuya a une idée.

\- Attendez... Non, je sais !

\- Tu sais quoi ? Répond Pop.

\- Je crois que j'ai la solution... Y'en a pas un de vous trois qui a 500 yens sur lui ? Je voudrais acheter quelque chose pour Dorémi.

\- Papa ? T'as ce montant sur toi ?

Haruka et Keisuke se regardent un instant, puis comprennent où les deux enfants veut en venir.

\- D'accord ! Répond Keisuke. J'ai compris ce que tu veux faire...

Keisuke sort son portefeuille, puis vérifie s'il a la somme demandée. Par chance, il reste un billet de 500 yens, qu'il donne aussitôt à Pop.

\- Tiens, 500 yens.

\- Merci, Papa !

\- Tu viens avec moi, Pop ?

\- D'accord... On arrive tout de suite !

Pop sort en courant de la chambre avec le billet de son père. Haruka veut quand même avoir le cœur net à ce sujet.

\- Pourquoi il demande 500 yens ?

\- Attends... Tu vas comprendre.

Dix minutes plus tard, Pop et Tetsuya reviennent.

\- Ça y est ! Dit-elle. On a ce qu'il faut !

Pop tient dans ses mains une assiette avec de la nourriture. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Cette assiette contient le steak le plus gros, le plus juteux et le mieux cuit de tout l'hôpital. Le steak étant la nourriture préférée de Dorémi, Tetsuya va l'utiliser pour la réveiller. Pop pose l'assiette sur la table de chevet, puis Tetsuya coupe un petit morceau de steak, le pique avec une fourchette, et le tend vers la bouche de Dorémi.

\- Tiens, Dorémi... C'est pour toi.

Première réaction : Dorémi se met à respirer plus rapidement. Ensuite, ses doigts remuent très légèrement, par contractions. Haruka et Keisuke sont à deux doigts de bondir de joie, car, grâce à Pop, leur grande fille est peut-être sauvée. Dorémi ouvre la bouche, et mange le morceau de steak, avant de l'avaler. Puis elle ouvre doucement les yeux, et son visage commence à reprendre des couleurs. Après six jours de sommeil profond, Dorémi se réveille enfin.

\- S... Steak ? Dit-elle faiblement.

\- Ça... Ça fonctionne ! S'écrie Haruka. C'est un miracle !

Dorémi regarde autour d'elle, mais sa respiration commence a devenir plus difficile. Elle a l'impression d'étouffer.

\- Maman... Maman, je suis où ? J'arrive pas à respirer !

Haruka tient la main de sa fille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle. On va s'occuper de toi. Tu vas avoir un peu d'oxygène...

\- Je vais chercher de l'aide ! Dit Keisuke.

Keisuke sort de la chambre, puis y revient une trentaine de secondes plus tard accompagnée d'une infirmière et d'un aérosol. L'infirmière se précipite vers Dorémi, puis pose l'aérosol sur la table de chevet, sans oublier de la brancher.

\- Tiens... Voilà de l'oxygène, dit l'infirmière. Respire profondément !

Dorémi met le masque contre sa bouche, puis l'infirmière active l'aérosol. Le masque projette un puissant jet d'oxygène dans les voies aériennes de Dorémi, et quelques secondes plus tard, ses poumons ont regagné toute leur force. Dorémi respire maintenant fort, mais de façon plus détendue. Pop monte sur le lit de sa sœur et lui fait un câlin.

\- Oh, Dorémi, dit-elle en pleurant de joie. J'ai cru que t'étais morte...

\- Ma petite sœur à moi...

Les deux sœurs se sont enfin réconciliées. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dorémi retire son masque d'oxygène. Puis elle voit le plat posé sur son chevet.

\- T'as vu, Dorémi ! Dit Keisuke. Tetsuya t'a ramené un bon gros steak comme tu aimes bien.

Dorémi se tourne vers Tetsuya, qui acquiesce.

\- Vous êtes resté à mes côtés tous les trois ?

\- Oui, Dorémi... répond Haruka. Nuit et jour.

Si ça, ce n'est pas une preuve que malgré tout, Dorémi aura toujours sa famille pour la soutenir. Émue aux larmes, elle éclate en sanglots dans les bras de sa mère. Mais, cette fois, elle ne pleure pas parce qu'elle est triste ou malheureuse. Au contraire, Dorémi est heureuse et soulagée.

\- Je t'aime, Maman... dit Dorémi en pleurant. Je vous aime tous...

\- Nous aussi, mon ange...

Dorémi continue de pleurer dans les bras de sa mère. L'infirmière regarde la scène avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, se disant qu'elle est en train d'assister à la meilleure scène de réconciliation qu'elle n'a jamais vue. L'infirmière sort son talkie-walkie pour prévenir le médecin-chef. Ce dernier arrive dans la chambre, et fait un bilan des fonctions vitales de Dorémi. Et à 14 heures, Dorémi est déclarée en parfaite santé, et peux enfin quitter l'hôpital. Avant de partir, elle demande au médecin-chef de prévenir la propriétaire de la pâtisserie Maho, une certaine Rika Makihatayama...

Au restaurant de cette dernière se trouvent Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu. Majorika a une mauvaise nouvelle à leur annoncer.

\- Les filles, je pense que vous savez ce qui vous attend... dit-elle, abattue. Je vais devoir vous renvoyer toutes les trois.

\- Pourquoi ? demande Onpu.

\- Les services de protection de l'enfance me sont tombés dessus... Vous pourrez revenir comme clientes, mais en tant qu'employées... C'est trop dangereux.

Les filles s'échangent des regards résignés.

\- Eh, merde ! ronchonne Aiko. Comme si on n'avait pas assez de problèmes ! 

\- Mais... Qu'est ce que cette boutique va devenir ? demande Hazuki.

\- Je ne sais pas... Je vais continuer à vendre les derniers desserts. Et après... Soit j'engage de nouveaux employés, soit je ferme définitivement... De toutes façons, je peux plus retourner à Majokai.

\- Après tout, vous avez raison, répond Onpu. On n'a pas encore l'âge de travailler...

\- En tout cas, c'était vraiment un plaisir de bosser avec vous... J'ai enfin réussi à avoir de l'argent grâce à vous. Dites ça à Dorémi lorsqu'elle se réveillera...

\- Ouais...

Tout d'un coup, le téléphone sonne. Majorika se dirige vers la cuisine, puis décroche lentement.

\- Allô ?... Oui, c'est moi... Ouais ?... Hin-hin ?...

Pendant la conversation, les filles affichent des mines intriguées vers la cuisine.

\- D'accord. Merci de m'avoir prévenue, docteur. Je vais les prévenir tout de suite. Au revoir ! 

Majorika raccroche, puis retourne voir les filles avec un grand sourire.

\- C'était qui ? Demande Aiko. 

\- C'était l'hôpital. Dorémi s'est réveillée il y a une demi-heure, et elle va en sortir !

Les filles sourient à leur tour pour la première fois depuis six jours.

\- C'est vrai ? s'écrie Hazuki. Elle va mieux ? 

\- Ouais ! Je pense qu'elle vous attend déjà, d'ailleurs.

\- On y va ? propose Aiko.

Quelques secondes se passent. Puis les filles sortent joyeusement du restaurant en courant, excitées à l'idée de revoir leur amie...

Dorémi a déjà quitté l'hôpital avec ses parents, sa sœur et Tetsuya. A l’extérieur, elle a le plaisir de constater que le temps est très beau. Le froid polaire et la neige ont complètement disparus. Ce jour-là, il y a un grand soleil et il fait très doux. Mieux encore, une excellente surprise l'attend à l’extérieur : Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu sont venues la voir ! En voyant ses amies pour la première fois depuis une semaine, Dorémi se met à courir vers elles. Les quatre amies se jettent dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.

\- Dorémi ! Dit Hazuki. Tu vas mieux !

\- Comment tu vas ? Demande Aiko.

\- Super bien ! Répond Dorémi... Oh, qu'est ce que je suis heureuse de tous vous voir !

\- Dorémi... J'ai 10 ans aujourd'hui ! Rajoute Onpu.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Joyeux anniversaire, alors !... Oh, Hazuki... Je suis tellement désolée pour ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière...

\- C'est pas grave... Tu resteras ma meilleure amie, quoi qu'il arrive...

Les filles s'enlacent pendant quelques secondes, puis Aiko se racle la gorge.

\- Bon... Dorémi, on a une mauvaise nouvelle... dit-elle. En essayant de te sauver, on a brisé nos cristaux. Du coup, La Reine nous a banni de Majokai, et on a été forcées de renoncer à nos pouvoirs magiques...

\- Oh...

Dorémi ne s'y attendait pas. Maintenant, et comme c'était le cas au début, Dorémi est la seule à être une apprentie.

\- Et Majorika ne veut plus qu'on travaille pour elle. Trop gros risque d'ennuis avec la justice.

\- Mais... Moi, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, rajoute Tetsuya.

Tetsuya s'approche timidement d'elle, sans trop oser la regarder.

\- Dorémi... Tu sais... Si j'arrêtais pas de te taquiner, c'était pour que tu fasses plus attention à moi... Je sais que tu vas me dire que je suis immature, que je suis débile, que je me fous tout le temps de toi, mais... Cette fois, j'ai envie de te poser une question sérieuse pour une fois. Est-ce que... est-ce que tu me pardonnes pour tout ça ?

Dorémi hésite un peu. Sur le coup, elle se dit que Tetsuya ne fait que bluffer pour pouvoir l'ennuyer encore plus facilement par après... Finalement, elle tend sa main à Tetsuya.

\- D'accord, dit-elle. Je te pardonne. On fait la paix ?

Tetsuya serre la main droite de Dorémi, mais ne la lâche pas. Dorémi commence à avoir des doutes.

\- Tu fais quoi, là ?

\- Tu sais... Le jour où Onpu Segawa est arrivée dans la classe, je me suis dis : « cette fille est belle. ». Aussi belle que toi, Dorémi... Et je trouve que, malgré tous tes défauts et ta petite taille... Tu as un cœur en or...

Les joues de Dorémi commencent à virer au rouge. Ensuite, Tetsuya fait un signe avec ses deux doigts, en les levant en l'air, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose d'important.

\- En fait... Je t'aime, Dorémi.

\- Euhh... C'est-à-dire ? Répond Dorémi en bégayant. Tu m'aimes... un peu ? Beaucoup ? Passionnément ?

Pour la première fois, Tetsuya trouve enfin le courage d'embrasser très brièvement Dorémi sur la joue.

\- A la folie, répond-il.

Dorémi met un peu de temps pour comprendre ce qu'il vient de lui arriver, puis se tourne vers sa famille.

\- Ca y est, Dorémi ! S'exclame Pop. Tu as trouvé ton homme !

Dorémi se met ensuite à rigoler. D'abord tout doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Tetsuya se met à rigoler aussi.

\- T'es adorable quand tu rigoles... dit-il.

Tetsuya a toujours trouvé le rire de Dorémi très mignon, et trouvait son expression faciale encore plus adorable. En effet, Dorémi est maintenant en train de rire aux éclats. Et pour finir, c'est tout le monde qui se met à rire. Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Pop, les parents... Tout le monde.

\- Keisuke, je viens de réaliser à quel point je suis fière de ma grande fille... dit Haruka.

Dorémi, ce jour-là, s'est réconcilié avec tous ceux qui lui étaient chers... Bon... D'accord. Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu ont peut-être du sacrifier leurs pouvoirs magiques, et abandonner le monde des sorcières. Mais le plus important est là : Dorémi Harukaze, leur grande amie, est vivante et en parfaite santé...

 


	9. Epilogue

Dans les mois qui ont suivi, les vies des apprenties se sont grandement améliorées. Onpu a été choisie pour l'audition qu'elle avait passé, et a même appris que c'était pour un film hollywoodien ! Ce qui fait qu'elle doit malheureusement s'absenter le temps du tournage... Mais peu importe, puisqu'elle peut toujours communiquer avec ses amies via courriel. Aiko a revu sa mère pour la première fois depuis le divorce de ses parents, et a même passé un week-end avec elle. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à essayer de la rapprocher de son père, dans l'espoir qu'ils se remettent ensemble... Hazuki a réussi à imposer ses choix à sa mère, et est maintenant beaucoup moins introvertie qu'au début de l'année. Mais celle dont la vie a le plus changée, c'est Dorémi. Depuis les événements de février, elle ne se dispute plus avec sa sœur, et ses parents n'ont jamais fais aussi attention à elle, au point qu'ils en ont tous deux oublié leur différends. Dorémi a également enfin réussi à avoir des bons points à l'école. A ses derniers contrôles de maths, elle a eu 10 sur 20. Puis 12. Puis 15. Madame Seki et les autres élèves, à chaque fois, la félicitent sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Dorémi a aussi appris à accepter sa petite taille, si bien qu'elle a arrêté de s'attacher les cheveux. De plus, elle est devenue beaucoup moins capricieuse et colérique, et est maintenant capable de faire preuve d'une grande maturité dans certains choix, que même Pop n'arrive pas à égaler. Ce qui ressort désormais chez Dorémi, c'est sa générosité. Mais le meilleur changement qui est arrivé chez Dorémi, c'est sa situation amoureuse. Depuis la déclaration de Tetsuya, lui et Dorémi se sont mis ensemble. Et tout ça, sans magie ! En revanche, Majorika a été contrainte de remercier Dorémi, Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu afin d'éviter les ennuis avec la justice. Désormais, elle va s'adapter aux lois humaines, et embaucher des gens ayant l'âge de travailler à sa pâtisserie. Ce qu'elle a fait. Et finalement, malgré le changement d'effectif, le commerce de Majorika est toujours aussi populaire... et lucratif, à sa plus grande joie.

Dorémi a beaucoup réfléchi au sujet de ses pouvoirs magiques. Pourquoi les utiliser, maintenant qu'elle a réglé tous ses problèmes sans avoir recours à la magie, et que ses amies ont renoncé à leurs pouvoirs pour elle ? De plus, Dorémi ne voulait plus continuer, par amitié pour ses proches, mais surtout pour éviter de se remettre en danger. Ce 2 avril, elle a rendez-vous avec Tetsuya, pour passer une chouette après-midi au parc d'Ichikawa. C'est ce jour là que Dorémi choisit pour aller voir Majorika et lui rendre tout son matériel de magie. Mais elle doit aussi se séparer de Dodo. Après avoir préparé toutes ses affaires, Dorémi quitte la maison, et part vers la pâtisserie. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle retrouve Majorika, et lui annonce la nouvelle. Puis, elle lui rend sa console magique et sa baguette.

\- Tu es bien sure de vouloir arrêter ? Demande Majorika.

\- Oui... C'est beaucoup mieux pour nous tous, répond Dorémi.

\- D'accord... Je comprends ton choix.

Majorika range les affaires de Dorémi dans son sac, tout en s'assurant qu'aucun client ne les voit.

\- Tu sais.. Ta mère m'a dit qu'elle n'avait aucun problème avec ça...

\- Non, non... Si toutes mes amies ont renoncé à leurs pouvoirs, il n'y a aucune raison que je continue toute seule.

\- Ouais...

Dodo se met à côté de Dorémi, et la regarde tristement.

\- Hé... répond Dorémi. Je ne t'oublierais pas, petit bonhomme. T'es une gentille fée... Rika va bien s'occuper de toi.

\- Mais oui, Dodo... Je m'occupe déjà de tes trois compagnons...

\- Tu sais, Rika... Je crois que ma vie a beaucoup changé grâce à toi... C'est comme si... T'étais une grand-mère de substitution pour moi...

Majorika émet un petit rire.

\- Sacrée Dorémi... Je dois aussi t'avouer quelque chose. Tu n'es peut-être pas la sorcière la plus appliquée que je connaisse, mais t'es une fille très gentille et attachante... Il y a des fois, je te considère même comme la petite-fille que je n'aurais jamais... Les sorcières qui choisissent de vivre chez les humains, pour la plupart, voient souvent les humains qui leur sont liés mourir un par un... mais les sorcières vieillissent,... vieillissent,... vieillissent,... pendant des siècles et des siècles...

\- N'empêche... Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais te rendre ton apparence normale.

\- Oh, c'est pas grave... Ça peut attendre. Je me plais bien en petite grenouille.

\- D'accord...

Dorémi regarde ensuite sa montre. Il est 13 heures 30, et Dorémi doit se rendre à Ichikawa pour son rendez-vous dans une demi-heure.

\- Bon... Il faut que j'aille à mon rendez-vous.

\- Vas-y, Dorémi... Oh ! J'allais oublier !

Majorika saute du comptoir et disparaît pendant quelques secondes. Dorémi se demande ce qu'elle fait, et essaye de s'approcher. Puis Majorika revient sur le comptoir, avec du massepain.

\- Tiens ! Une barre de massepain pour offrir à Tetsuya.

\- Oh... Merci, Rika.

Dorémi prend la barre de massepain, puis se tourne vers Dodo, qui est toute tristounette.

\- Bon... Dodo, on va se dire au revoir ? Sois sage et écoute ce que Rika te dis... Je te promets que je reviendrais te voir un jour...

Dodo fait un petit signe avec son bras.

\- Bon, allez ! J'y vais ! Au revoir, Rika !

\- Pas de regrets pour la console, Dorémi ?

\- Non, ça ira...

\- Et bien... Au revoir, alors ! Tu reviens ici quand tu veux, hein ! Bonne chance.

\- Salut !

Et Dorémi se dirige vers la sortie. Au moment de passer le pas de la porte, elle se retourne. Dodo est toujours en train de la regarder, à deux doigts de faire une nouvelle crise de larme. Dorémi décide alors de faire demi-tour, puis de retourner devant le comptoir.

\- Et bien, Dorémi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demande Majorika. Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

Ensuite, Dorémi ne bouge plus pendant quelques instants, la tête baissée. Enfin, elle se met à enlacer Majorika dans ses bras, en pleurant silencieusement.

\- Hé, fais attention ! Dit-elle en émettant un rire jaune. Tu m'écrases un peu.

\- Merci, Rika... répond Dorémi avec une voix cassée. Merci pour tout...

\- Oh... Faut pas te mettre dans cet état.

\- Ça va passer, Rika... Ça va passer.

Dorémi a une bonne raison de dire merci à son ancienne apprentie. En partie grâce à elle et à Dodo, le vœu de Dorémi a fini par se réaliser. Elle est maintenant la petite fille de 10 ans la plus heureuse du monde.

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
